The Grandchild of Aladdin
by Luscinia Evan
Summary: "My name's Ellenia, nicknamed Butterfly. But that hardly matters anymore, cuz you're now suppose to call me Iris, Iris Tenebris." And so, comes all the involvement of the KHR world, where I'm brought upon by a certain descendent of Aladdin, the Genie who would grant wishes to people who polish his (its?) lamp. Meet. The Grandchild of Aladdin, Jamari. (OC into KHR world)
1. Long, draggy, and boring starting

Chapter 1

A Long, Draggy, and Boring Starting... Maybe with the exception of a Genie

"Eh Butterfly..."

I perked up from my art piece to gain eye contact with my friend. Now you might ask, why art piece? Well cuz we were having art class here, so me and my buddies sat together in that furthest table, as far from the teacher's table as possible so we could chat on and on about stuff, but usually my fangirl-friends would talk about KHR and all, then Penguin, one of my friends (who started this all Reborn stuff but surprisingly no bias), would talk with Candy (Gokudera biased) and Tiffany, who called me just now. Well by the way Tiffany loves (yes you saw that right! Present tense!) Hibari and Mukuro, favourite pairing 6918. Oh and yes, where had I left off?

Ah I remembered, Tiffany called me.

"Butterfly, if the genie of animes come by and just happen to give you 3 wishes, what would you choose?" So she asked, without even looking up from her art.

Scratch that. forget about 'art', what we were doing was painting drawing blocks into random colours and cutting and pasting them to form abstracts of different emotions like anger, joy, sorrow blah blah blah... Khem I gone off track again, sowwey...

I answered without a moment's haste," Well, the first wish I'll wish for is..."

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No actually not. I bluntly replied that "For my first wish, I'm gonna wish for infinity wishes so i'll never ran outta them, then i can slowly think of all the anime stuff i want to fulfil."

Hey don't look at me liddat! What do you expect?

By the way, just to let you all know. Yes, I can be a big fan of animes but I'm definitely NOT a fangirl. Maybe a tiny tiny bit on Yamamoto, cuz I love softball (it rocks man!) and baseball is like, the sibling of softball? Well of course more than that! I think he's quite cool cuz I also love the art of swordsmanship, which, in my view, is way better then just the quite violant and 'ungraceful' hand-to-hand combat (Tsuna and Ryohei) or dynamites (Gokudera, but afterwards his box weapon was kinda cool) and the whatever weapon that a certain *cough* _carnivore_ used was kind of weird... Like, hey! Don't you think so? (Hibari fangirls please don't kill me!) In another words, only the spear outta all the fighting styles met my taste, though the spear looked too one-of-a-kind and such. So sword. And if you still don't the reason after my long long explanation above, this is BUTTERFLY LOGIC hell yeah!

And... I trailed off again. Ah, the wishes!

Tiffany was like, "No you cannot liddat lah! Can only 3 wishes so there." And, after a moment's pause, she asked again,"so, your wishes?"

Now that's something. I'd always been imagining spirits willing to grant me wishes, so I'd been daydreaming everyday. But Tiffany had said "Genie of Animes" so i can't possibly ask that genie to grant any wish. I decided to pretend to concentrate very hard on my art (at this present time, it could be called 'trash' instead).

"Hmm for me, I'll wish to go to KHR world and see Gokudera!" That's Candy, for sure. But anyway, someone had successfully taken the bait.

"What about you Tiff?" I immediately directed the question back at her. Muhahaha my awesome 'misdirection' skill.

"First, I'll wish to go to KHR world that's for sure, then I'll... Hibari~!"

Okay her reaction was quite expected, anyway. But then everyone turned to me suddenly. Oh so they'd realised. Never mind anyway. I was ready.

"Well, first wish:" Anime Seikai no Jumpa, something like a world jumper, where you can travel from anime world, then back to reality, cool right? Like i can freakin' go to every anime I've known off and mind-blow all the characters there with my 'prophecy'. Ahahaha..." My friends laughed lightly, before continuing to stare at me for my second wish. "... And then I'd probably pick up some weapon of some sort. Preferably sword or dagger or bow and arrows... Or magic. (At this point I flashed each of them a mischievous grin before continuing) Then lastly..." I scratched my head. "Maybe invulnerability? Haha that's so cool by the way, like woosh invulnerability!"

Each of them nodded thoughtfully, then we continued our own work.

Little did I knew I'll be able to make these wishes come true...

* * *

Now now... Where did we left off? Ahh yessssss, how could I forget the wishes?

That day, was a Tuesday, and Tuesdays means SOFTBALL TRAINING TO THE EXTREME! Okay why was i talking like Ryohei here? (O_o) Okay I had to admit, sometimes during the 10 rounds (you heard me right, 10 rounds!) running i got so unmotivated I had to think of all the 'EXTREME' quotes Ryohei had said before I started lagging. Wait, screw that. I _always_ lagged behind so it was no difference.

Anyway, training ended quite late (why was I even talking about my softball stuff btw?) and I went home. (I really should have not mention my softball, shouldn't i? But then again, it's too awesome to be overlooked.) After a quick bath, I decided to have a mini spring cleaning now.

This was crazy, like, training actually ended quite late and by the time I reached home the sky was already pitch-black. So why now? Hmm I also have no idea. Trolled man, you're trolled. (Insert your own imaginary troll face here) Nevermind the trivia stuff, the point was i decided to talk out all the cups and bottles in my cupboard in the kitchen and wash or at least wipe them so they didn't smell too much. Sometimes you put stuff inside the cupboard, they gained the "cupboard smell".

That's when the nice parts happens. Readers yeah, your favourite part is coming...

Yes, the genie is coming...

Anyway, so I started taking out the cups one by one, wiping each and every one of them... Until i came upon my collections. It wasn't exactly a collection, if you consider. I just happened to eat real frequent when the Olympic came kicking in, so i decided to just collect all the cups for no reason. Err, so yes now I'm polishing them as a thin layer of dust had somewhat found their place there. One... Two... Three...

And now, genie appear!

To say that the genie actually appeared like Aladdin was kinda too... _Khem_... Well, actually, the genie didn't appear like Aladdin. Wait, lemme explain this clearer.

I finished cleaning the third glass when i saw a clump of smoke on the fourth one. And to add on the strangeness, the smoke was snoring like a pig (though i have no idea how a snoring pig sounds like). Right now, i was freaking off, and I was like, 'WTH is in the cup?'

I held the cup carefully, then i opened the tap water. You got that right, I, an average girl of 14, had drenched a might-and-almight genie under tap water.

Silence. Then...

"*Gurgle gurgle gurgle* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

If I wasn't watching a comical show about a girl putting a genie under tap water, i would surely have laughed until I had a stomach-ache. But I was the girl now, and the smoke dissipate for one second before reforming a figure. Dear readers, if you're imagining a typical spirit-of-a-man-face-and-body you get this wrong. Just tell you, this was like a ghost, no face, no body, nothing. Just a trail of green smoke.

Then i realised, I'd been staring at him (or should i call him a 'it'?) for quite some time while it shook off imaginary water droplets on his body like a cat (but i highly doubt water could cling onto smoke). Maybe he was annoyed by my staring, he 'tch'ed a Gokudera trademark 'tch' and gave me a whats-so-nice-to-look-at-face.

"What are you looking at? Very nice is it?" He showed clear signs of displeasure.

And it took another 2 minutes to find my tongue.

"Wait... What the hell are you and why are you in my cup?" Okay that sounds a bit... _Wrong._

"What? Never see a genie before?" He gruffly replied. And it was like genies were common. From as far as i knew, at least none of my class mates, scratched that, level mates had even believes the existence of one. But as I am too awesome to just waste a few lines talking about me gaping another few minutes, I took the information in quickly. The, something struck me.

"Aladdin?" I looked at him questionably

"Aladdin again." Okay, his reply did made me puzzled. "Aladdin this, Aladdin that. Why is it always Grandpa getting all the fame?"

"Well cuz he's featured in a story that is sold throughout the world? Wait WHAT?!" 'Grandpa?' I blinked. Oh so genie could have descendants. Wait, that didn't explain! I mean, biologically, you have to XXOO, then OOXX again to fuse 2 important parts together to form a new life! And Genies, as they were, made of smoke...

I coughed mentally to get myself outta my dirty thinkings. Being with my friends here (esp. Tiffany) sure have some negative effects on my pure and innocent soul.

Then I froze.

I had just met a genie.

Who was in one of my Coca Cola Cup.

Who looked like a smokey ghost.

And was the descendant of Aladdin, who was supposed to be a tale.

Most importantly, I found it believable.

Is the world still round?

"Quit staring! Why did everyone stare at me like this?" The what-i-assumed Genie was frowning, before blabbering complains non-stop. I usually tuned off Tiffany's blabbers conveniently, so it wasn't too surprising I did the same to his, too.

I cleared my throat after what it seemed like he was done, and I gave one of Glady's (my softball junior who always bushuang —best explanation would be pessimistic — with all the stuff around her and carry this look of retarded-ness. And note that my definition of being retard may be different from what you think) looks.

"So how do you end up in my cup?"

"I was floating around, finding a lamp to tuck in, but now everything changed so fast, and somehow i found that glass was size-fitting..."

Without waiting for him to finish, I took the cup in my right hand, and placed in under running tap water — yet _again_.

*This part is omitted for strong display of vulgar language by the Ghost, or Genie, whichever you choose*

"Gah! What you want?!" That was me, pissed already.

The Genie did something which was resemble a pout, though i doubted any expression could be shown in _that_ face.

"Well, I'm a Genie, so by right I can grant you wishes..."

I perked up, i assumed my eyes were sparkling. "So can i?"

The Genie gave a grunt of displeasure," Just what you were doing 1 minutes ago? Trying to wash me off is it? If it isn't my life mission to grant fully 100 wishes, i would have long dessert you. But i guess it's your lucky day, since you're my last wisher."

I was happy, like damn freaking happy. Like, I could actually wish for something. Wow now that a dream that unexpectedly came true.

"Wait, before you start, just a little warning. As I am not as powerful as Gran, my powers are limited. Like, Gran could grant a lot of wishes at once for the same person, but I can only grant a maximum of 3 wishes. And I cannot grant all sorts of wishes anywhere anytime (though depending on the wish itself)... I can grant the first wish in this world, but the rest have to be granted in another, since I need to regain my powers by going to new environment..."

"Wait, what 'other worlds' do you mean?"

"You don't know?! Well never mind, a quick explanation, you know there's the universe, the planets, and most importantly, the black holes? Well the black holes are actually portals to another world."

I was thoughtful upon this matter. Then, as if something clicked, I made my first wish.

"I want to be a World Jumper, travelling from world to world by my own conscious."

And so, a blinding flash of light enveloped the dark room.

* * *

**Hi people:D As you can see, I merged 2 chapters together cuz I feel that the chapters are too short T.T and I know of a _certain_ someone complaining about my chapter 3... So anyway, thanks for all your support. Note that I changed the pairing above to 6918.**

**Until then, I'm Evan, signing off!**


	2. Dame-Tsuna to the scene

Chapter 2

Dame-Tsuna to the Scene

When I woke up, I took note of 2 things. One, I was no longer in the kitchen at home, but rather at some familiar looking playground. Secondly, I found myself looking at the world in a ... different angle? It was when I looked down, at myself, did I realised that I was actually in a 9 years old body.

"Genie, where the hell are you?"

As if on cue, a smokey figure formed in front of me.

"Now, will you mind explaining to me what happened?" I looked at him darkly, or what i assumed was darkly.

"My Aladdin Gosh you're so cute!" Okay, so i knew that me, instead of doing a 'dark' face, had somehow appeared cute." Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Firstly, what exactly happened. Secondly," I paused to look at myself again, trying to convince that i wasn't in a small child's body," why do I looked so young?"

"That's because you are!" The Genie danced, leaving trails of fading smoke behind him. "For the second question, you've just travelled to another world, and due to my not-so-powerful-self, I had intersected a body younger that you. By the way, your first wish is granted, but not fully. As I had said before, I'm not as powerful as Gran, so I think I only have the power to send you to this world... And there's no guarantee of getting back to your world."

He made my jaws hit the ground, and I would _NOT_ be pleased when I regained my calm again.

"Another thing, if you need another wish, just call me. My name's Jamari. And good night don't disturb me while I try to regain my powers. For a world travelling wish, I need to recharge at least 2 months' sleep so bye~"

He handed me a necklace which had a tiny oil lamp dangling on it, and dissipated as I watched as smoke travelled inside the oil lamp. A portable wish maker, eh?

So, me, a regular 14 year old who had been doing my job of a good child by cleaning the cups, found a Genie called Jamari, got inside the KHR world inside a 9 yrs old kid.

Just as I was engrossed in my chain of thoughts, I heard a cry of help, along with sniggers. And I saw, not far from me, a group of boys, and someone familiar. Something clicked in that current small brain of mine.

It was Dame-Tsuna.

And, he was in trouble.

Straight from my world, to the Katekyo world. And. Less than 10 min in this world, I smelt trouble. _How nice_.

Mentally creating a parody of a certain song (I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift), I winced as I watch 3 boys crushing Tsuna in the playground dust. Three against one? That was unfair! In addition, it seemed these boys were at least older and stronger than our no good hero here. It seemed that they quite enjoyed themselves when they rubbed Tsuna's face on the ground, causing him to cry like a child... Wait, he _WAS_ a child. At least he looked the same age as me in my current body. Which meant that if both of us were to be enrolled in the same school, we might get in the same class.

Tsuna looked adorably cute here, with his gravity defying brown hair and all. I would chuckle if not for the seriousness of the situation. I meant, his hair was like, standing straight like some soldiers saluting or something!

So what's the plan? Befriend Tsuna, befriend his guardians, become his... PAUSE! Nononononono... Tsuna already had 6 Guardians so it's awkward for me to join. No I mean, he hadn't had them NOW, but that's not the problem. Why did I freakin' get stuck in this world anyway?!

But 'tis not the time to think about such things! Our (dame) main character here was gonna die under the hands of these boys! An image of tomorrow's newspaper headline popped up in my mind: 9yrs old found in severe conditions at the playground. CHOY CHOY*! I cursed myself for making such a horrible imagination.

"AAAAHHHHHH! S-somebody, help!"

And once more, I cursed myself for wasting time. Scanning at the scene in front of me, I wasted no more time as I leapt in front of the shivering boy, and effortlessly finish the bullies with a hard kick to the first one, a punch to the second, and for the finishing touch, a tight slap on the face. Fearing for their life, they begged for my mercy after seeing me unleash my powers.

And it was as if that would happen.

In reality, I just stared at them beating Tsuna up. Hey, don't gimme that look! As far as I had been living, I took up NO martial art course, and had NO monster strength, and yeah, you get it, my life was just like yours. Maybe except the fact that I played softball.

Wait, softball...

OH MY MOTHER OF SOFTBALL GOD! Yesh I can use my superior throwing skills at them!

So gathering some rocks and small stones, I climbed up the slides since I was advantageous on long-ranged attack. I mustered all my courage and whistled.

And I had _no_ freaking idea why I chose to whistle, anyway. (Just cuz I can~)

Well, I _did_ get the attention of the boys, so ha, so can't say anything 'bout that. (Grins happily)

"When I count to 3 second, y'all better leave that boy alone. And if not..." I tossed a rock up in the air just for them to see. "... You will get it." And I smiled a Byakuran smile. Which meant that it's an evil one. Well at least I _assumed_ it was an evil one.

The three boy looked taken aback, and stared at me, momentarily forgetting about Tsuna.

"THREE!" I shouted

They didn't look so taken aback now, instead, they turned to themselves and whispered words among them. Even if I don't have Hyper Institution, I still could feel that it was not something I liked.

"TWO!" Nevertheless, I continued counting.

Okay, they're now facing me with this... Glint in their eyes. Oh-uh. This wasn't gonna be good...

"ONE!"

The battle between me, a softballer in a child's body, and 3 boys older than me, started.

I was madly throwing rocks and stones at them. The first few missed as I cursed at my shrunken body. I needed some time to get over with the... Strength and size of this body. For the next few, I didn't go off target, which was good. The first boy looked ready to cry, but the others carried on. It wasn't looking good now because they were climbing the stairs of the slide already.

You wouldn't believe I set a trap, would you?

Frankly speaking, I didn't really set it. But i did put a dry leaf on the slide just in case.

So two down, one to go. I laughed secretly as I think of how closely related that sentence was to softball. (In softball and baseball, 3 batters down means your team can start batting up.) However, the last boy seemed so persistent, and he somehow got onto the slide. I frantically reach for more rocks but realised all had been used up. Not good...

As if he sensed my thought, he gave a Hibari-smirk, and got ready to pounce on me. I ducked and when I got up to see where exactly he landed, I stifled a chuckle when I saw him slid down the slide, in an un-glam penguin way. Meaning, he slid on his belly, and as all of you here know what friction will do... I'll leave the imagination for you.

I got down the slide by the stairs, and hurried over to our dear tuna fish over there, and grab his hand, and sped for our dear lives. The 3 boys might gave chase any moment. And now, QnA time. First, people may ask "WHY ARE YOU CRUEL TO THREE KIDS?!" To which I'll answer that they were being even more cruel to Tsuna here. And honestly, little throws won't hurt that much, and the playground was sandy, so as to cushion their falls. Another may ask," Wait, you just changed the plot line idiot!" And I shall reply that "I have no freaking idea what Tsuna's life is like before the anime. He can say he had a childhood friend with the nickname of Butterfly!" And maybe someone may ask,"You grabbed him by his hands. HIS HAND! So err, love story?" That, I'd answer bluntly,"No."

Now, enough questions. Back to the story.

Me and Tsuna were zig-zagging all over the streets of Namimori, with 3 boys hot on the heels. We could have lost them a long time ago, but Tsuna, being the Dame-Tsuna of all creatures alive, kept a consistency of tripping over any possible objects that got into his way.

"Seriously, are you Tsuna or Dino?" That's me, annoyed.

"S-sorry," he timidly apologised. Did he even know who the hell was Dino? But if we got caught because of his slowness and clumsiness, I was very sure I was going to whack him hard.

As we turned to a busy street, I turned around to ensure the boys weren't looking, then hurriedly pushed Tsuna into a corner. Yes this happened almost all the time while people were chasing you. Surprisingly, every time the TV people do this, they didn't get caught. And it applied to real life, I smiled as I watched the trios ran past the ally we had been hiding, and counted to 10. I made sure I took my time in the counting, before peeking out and signalling to the trembling and panting heavily Tsuna beside me.

"Coast clear," I grinned

Silently, we took a walk back to where I think Tsuna's house was, fearing he'd get himself into more trouble. (And once again, the parody played itself in my mind) I should say that Namimori was exactly the opposite of a "tired old town" (Quoted from, to Kill a Mockingbird, the description about Maycomb) It was bustling with activities even though it was near early evening.

"Err..."

I stared at Tsuna, making him flinch. Okay maybe I was being too aggressive. Too bad, because moments ago, I had been on aggressive mode, which meant, I was softball-ing.

"Yeah?" To cover that up, i simply replied. Glad that this body's voice was sweet and gentle.

Tsuna seemed to be a bit more relaxed, which also relieved me.

"T-thanks for s-saving me back then..." He whispered, as if he didn't want it to be heard.

"It's okay..."_ I experience softball again, and softball made me feel nice, even though I had used it in a wrong way. Then again, they're bullying you, so that made me stand in the right._ I didn't voice them out. Obviously.

We strolled by a takoyaki stall, and my mouth began to water. Ahh, the smell of takoyaki! Tsuna seemed to sense my yearning for the food as he reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a note.

"2 boxes please!" He said with that adorable look on his face. Adding to that, his bruises and cuts on his child face just made it more cute. It took all my willpower to suppress the urge to hug him and rub on his cheeks. Cuz I did _NOT_ want to make an art of myself.

The silence between us became more comfortable as we each chew on out respective box of takoyaki. And this takoyaki was nicer than my imagination, nicer than all the stuff I'd ever tasted in my whole 14 years of life. No wonder Lambo love them a lot. I made a mental note to rob this stall one day if I had enough money... That is.

I stopped abruptly as Tsuna stopped. Looking up from my box of now empty takoyakis, I realised we had reached our destination. Seeing him go, it was a bit tearful for me, since he was my first accompany in this world. It seemed that he sensed my feelings too, or maybe I'm his first accompany. (Well, obviously)

"Goodbye," I tried my best smile, then, as if comforting him, i added," let's meet again tomorrow."

"Sure!" Came his reply. And for the first time since I met him, it was clear, and he managed not to stutter. Flashing another smile, I walked away.

As the sky turned to dusk, I found myself by the Namimori river (remember that river? It's been featured in the anime several times I'm sure). I sat down, trying to figure out what should I do next, when suddenly, a voice disturbed the peace.

"Little Master, where had you been? We've looked everywhere for you!"

* * *

**_*Choy: Singlish word that is used to ward off misfortune eg. (Choy choy choy. Don't curse me!)_**

**So, that's Chapter 2 for ya. Please review, follow or favourite my story to show your support. Remember, more support = make me happier = update faster = more chapter for you guys!**


	3. And I became young 'Master'

Chapter 3

I am Iris Tenebris, daughter of a rich "Master"

Hello readers all over the universe! (Since I'm in another world, I'd assume that this website could leak outside the round Earth) So here I was, in an familiar yet unfamiliar world. Familiar in a sense that I'd known every bit and pieces of the anime. Unfamiliar because I'd never know that I'd be standing in the streets of Namimori. I had lived 14 years of my life absolutely normal, until I met a _certain_ Genie by the name of Jamari, got inside a 9 year-old body, and brought upon a mansion.

You'd heard that right. A mansion.

And it kinda reminded me of those in Ouran High School Host Club, the episode about the bitc- I mean, beach, incident. You know, the one that the hosts all wanted to test what did Haruhi feared, and then she saved some girls from being_ *cough cough*_ by some guys who didn't had good intentions. Wait, why was I explaining Ouran Host Club here? Just watch episode 8, for goodness sake.

Ah and yes, the mansion.

So here I was, didn't know what to do when servants and butlers surrounded me, making me quite uncomfortable under the sudden attention.

"Little Master, where did you go?"

"Master was so worried about you!"

"Little Master, please do clean yourself. I see how dirty you are."

I glanced at myself. No wonder though. I had just fought with 3 boys at the playground, ran around Namimori with a fish that kept slipping and falling down, and sat by the Namimori river. Besides the sweat and some dirt, I was clean, at least cleaner compared to the me after softball practises or games.

I followed the man in black who kind of resembled Tanaka the butler (expanded form, of course) in Kuroshitsuji. Heck, I doubted any butler would be like the shrunken Tanaka. We came to a stop after walking for around 5 min, passing some doors (that _still_ reminded me of Ouran High's) and taking one or two turns.

"Master, we found Little Master."

A single sentence, a knock, and a push of the double door. This should be where "Master" spend most of his time. Speaking of "Master", WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NEXT?! I can't possibly go up to him and said," you know what, I'm from another world and got into this world because a Genie granted my wish. Or rather he granted it partially..."

What I would have earned myself would be some strange stares and total laughter, then if this "Master" was those kind of 'Kind-O-Grandpa', maybe he'd chuckle and told me to clear my mind or something. On the other hand... I shivered slightly at this thought, if "Master" is like the "Master" in One Piece, I'm dead meat.

When the doors were opened fully, the butler in front of me bowed to whoever inside the room, and took a step... Backwards.

Not a good sign, Butterfly. Not a good sign at all.

Despite that, I found it surprising that I had the courage to move forward while all the while red alarm bells rang non-stop in my head.

A shadowed figure turned around. To be exact, he was sitting on a turning chair and it turned around. But this scene... This shadowing figure... This kind of music played... WAIT WHAT? Why was there even music played mentally in my mind?

Losing all the tension already, I took a few hurried steps forward. Wow this feels like the scene in Fairytail when Lucy Heartfilia (I spelt her full name just because i can, _haha_) went to her father and said whatever she wanted to say. Erm, back to the story, anyway...

"Where?" Came a single word.

"Huh...?"

Yes, I practically made that one sound came out unintelligently as I figured what he wanted to ask. My luck that the "huh" was soft enough to be overlooked.

"Err, I've... Gone out for a walk?"

Sorry guys. I had no idea what to say and I also had zero idea what the girl was doing before I kinda got into her body. Man that sounded gross, and evil. It's like I was Mukuro for this girl here. Eek! Now that I think about it, it's really evil! Imagine one day you woke up to be _possessed_ by somebody. It gave me the goose bumps!

"Repeat?" The person said again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Seriously, could he talk more than one word?

"I've... Er, gone out...?" I replied cautiously, sensing some very uncomfortable aura given off by this man.

He didn't said anything, but i assumed he had an unpleasant face now. He waved to the butler behind me. So far, he had spoken 2 word in a 'conversation', breaking any world record regarding the world's most golden words. Okay it's not really that funny haha.

"Little Master," I turned around to see the butler bowing to me. TO ME! "The bath is being prepared. Would you like me to follow you?"

I nodded in approval, and followed the butler. Yes, I knew he said that he'd follow me, but in reality I followed him instead, since I have _NO_ idea where was what room (technically my first time here anyway). Once again, we walked through _looooooong_ corridors, gone up the stairs, turn left, turned right, turn right... And we came to the room also known as the holy bathroom.

No actually, the bathroom was in a bedroom which I assumed was the girl's.

And I must comment that her room was big, size of the living room back where I'd came from. And my living room was big. I knew my explanation wasn't helping much, please pardon me.

After I stepped inside 'my' room, I looked at the butler and smiled. The untold message was clear and he walked away, not before closing the door after him, leaving me to myself. I sighed from a day's happenings as I was both physically and mentally exhausted.

I took a long and relaxing bath (seriously do i have to mention this?) and changed to the clothed which were already prepared for me somehow...? As I tried to dry my hair, I decided to look around this girl's room in order to get her personality and best not to raise suspicion.

Guess what? I found her diary, a very antique looking book that kind of reminded me of an ancient spell book.

Normally, I wouldn't peek into people's diary like this, but now I'm stuck here in the KHR world trying my best to follow the story. According to my interpretation, maybe if I reach the end of the story would grant me back home. I didn't know how I interpret it, and anyway I could tell the Genie to grant me a wish to take me back home. Of course, after I had all the fun. I grinned in what I supposed, a mischievous way, before flipping to the first page.

_May 18,_

_Mum gave me this book before she left. Carppy said Mum had gone to a place far away, and I may noy be able ro see her. I asked Carppy is Mum happy there. She replied yes and I smiled. If Mum's happy, then I'll be happy too. One day when she come back I'll bake her cookies and cake and let her eat._

It was as if the temperature of the room dropped several degrees. This girl's mum died. At the same time, I also want to believe whoever 'Carppy' was that her mum was at a place far away. Somehow, just by reading the first entry, I felt the innocence of this girl. What's her name? I flipped to the cover page once again. It read,_ Iris Tenebris_. I frowned. How ironic. Iris meant light, hope, and rainbow, yet the surname was of darkness. So this girl was the light trapped in the cave of dark? I shook the thought away as I flipped to random pages, glancing one or two neatly written lines. (And if you ask how I could translate these Greek and Latin words respectively, I'm just _too_ awesome so I can.)

_June 6,_

_I found an injured bird chirping at me. It looked pain. But I knew Father would not allowed me to keep this bird. I took it home though, but Father found out and punished me. He told me never to bring back any animals again or else I would not be able to go out. I want to go out so I said yes._

So Iris was a kind hearted person? From the way she addressed her so-called "Father" it could be seen that he was not a good dad. Typical of innocent girls from a rich background. I sighed. This "Father" was giving me some pain. I felt that i might not like him...

I spent my time by reading Iris' entries, and soon found myself drowning with fatigue. However, just as I was about to succumb to sleep, my eyes darted to a certain entry in the page.

_27 February,_

_Today, Carppy said she'll have to go. I asked her where is she going. She said she don't know, and said we might never see each other again. So i asked her if she could see Mum? She looked sad and said that she cannot go as far as Mum. I feel sad too. I want to see Mum soon._

I felt sad for the girl. The person called Carppy should be like a older sister to her, maybe she had been a maid here? Well usually girls this gentle and nice would usually befriend one or two of the servants, or even all of her servants... But the way that the servants reacted before me, it seemed that something's fishy around here.

I had no idea when darkness started to crept their way into my vision. Before long, my breathings steadied, and soon, I found myself asleep on the softness of the bed.

* * *

It wasn't every day that I remembered my encounters in lala land, so whenever I do, it could only be that the dream was too nice... Or it was a nightmare. For most of the time though, it was the latter.

I was standing in somewhere of complete whiteness. Yesh, I said white. Normally people would have those kind of 'I-am-in-complete-darkness-and-someone-pop-up-and- talk-to-me', but for me I got the second part right. A girl popped up from nowhere and we started having a staring competition with each other.

I realised, this girl was the Iris Tenebris.

And thank god I had my own body back in dreams. That's one point awarded.

"Hello?" Hell no I did not want to stare at her any longer, and since she looked like she was not going to lose in a staring competition, so no thanks.

"Hello. My name is Iris Tenebris." _Hey Captain Obvious, come I clap for you._

Before I could get any of my sarcastic remarks, I replied politely," I'm Ellenia Felida, but people always call me Butterfly..." I abruptly remembered my softball coaches calling me by _that_," ... At your service!" I ended with a cheerful smile, something I would only show in softball trainings.

Iris smiled too, and the ice between us seemed to break.

"Um, Iris?"

"Yes?" Gosh, she was so cute I felt honoured possessing her body. (Then again, it was quite creepy so please drop this subject)

"Err, you know right... Somehow I woke up in your body..."

Okay that was abrupt, I mean, very abrupt. Actually, abrupt to the _extreme_. Iris seemed to take it lightly though. She shook her head.

"Nah it's okay. I was dying anyway, it's only natural." At this, I widened my eyes in shock. She smiled once again. Somehow, she reminded me of a certain Sky Arcobaleno... "Well I had an illness, an incurable one at that, and when I fell off the swing at the playground, my already fragile body gave in and so, I died."

I was awed. How can a 9 year old girl mention her death without any regret or something? Now, she _really_ reminded me of Yuni.

"And I knew that there's an interception, and hence, I'm willing to give whoever my body." Iris said, the same gentle smile across her face.

How can this girl be a simple 9 year old? She was definitely someone not simple.

"Well how do I put it? Ever since Mum died and Carppy fired off, I was able to read people's thoughts and feelings, and I can somehow foresee the future. It's kinda cool and creepy at the same time, doesn't it?"

This person... Was definitely _NOT_ simple.

"Well anyway, I shall leave my body's fate for you to decide. One day you might be... No, one day you will be returning to your world. Soon, you'll know how." She smiled so mischievously at me that I raised an eyebrow at her. "You'll see, Ellenia, you'll see. And oh, by the way, the "Master" is my Father, and all the servants in the mansion did not know the past me. If I show any kindness to them, Father will..." Her voice trailed off, and the incomplete last sentence made me furious. Was my supposedly "Father" a sadistic?

"Good luck then, surviving in this world..." As Iris' voice ended, a bright beam of light shone on the entire place, making the whiteness even more blinding.

And God knew how I found half of myself on the floor when I woke up.

* * *

**And YESSSS! Chapter 3 edited and done:D btw, EXTREMELY important note: I've found out that Aladdin was NOT the name of the genie of the magic lamp and it really ALARMED me! Truth is, the spirit of the lamp was called Genie, and it was a Jinn. But since I already wrote the story this long, don't expect me to change (MUHAHAHAHA) so, Aladdin's gonna be the name of the genie of the magic lamp:P **

**Until then, Evan here's signing off ^_**


	4. Thus forced into Iris' Life

Chapter 4

And so, I was forced into the life of Iris... With some music trouble

It was uncomfortable when you woke up in an upside-down world. Any here I was, trying to struggle myself up onto the puffy bed. But then I realised the floor was carpeted and the texture was actually nice too. So in the end I found myself sprawled on the floor, and somehow still drifting off a bit.

Hey. Call me an one-of-a-kind Butterfly.

Even still, I had to get up after a while, go through my usual morning routine of toilet, brush teeth, wash face... As I scanned my surroundings, I realised I was not in my room, and took a full minute to recall I had met this Jamari who was the descendent of Aladdin, and willing enough to grant me 3 wishes, and he had partially granted my first wish of being a World Jumper by sending me to the KHR world, without any idea of going back. And now I became a young "Master", with a scary Father and servants whom I could not show care to unless I want them to be replaced once a week. Seriously, what was with this "Father"?

I spotted a time schedule on an oak table not far away from the bed. Gingerly, I walked over to it, and picked it up. What I saw made me drop the schedule in alarm. Okay Ellenia, breath in, breath out. Now close your eyes. Now open, and they will just disappear...

_Not._

By this time all of you should be wondering why am I acting like this. Truth be told, I was thinking, just how _many_ lessons had this girl taken? I had always known that rich people made their children take up loads of classes, but I had no freaking idea it was this much...

Straight after breakfast, this 9 year-old would start her day with Math, then followed by Japanese, then Science, Economy, lunch, English, Chinese, History, Violin classes, Geography, then dinner, afterwards, French and Italian to finish off the day. Well but homework would most likely be assigned anyways. So that meant, I might have to stay up late to finish any work assigned.

I had a feeling that the reason why Iris was sick was because of all the stress that was put on her... Needless to say, judging by her diary entries, the last person that she loved was Carppy, and I had a feeling that she left a long time ago.

I opened my door gloomily, and the butler from yesterday greeted me politely. I flashed him a polite smile in return, and followed him to the dining hall. I mentally took note of the places in this mansion in case I got lost. I did not wish to get lost and end up having lots of explanation to do, since I assumed Iris had lived her 9 years in this mansion.

Breakfast consisted of bacon and eggs, and I was a bit fidgety because I usually had the bread-and-butter, and there were hell lots of servants watching me eat. (Luckily, no "Master"...) Nevertheless, I enjoyed it. As I finished my breakfast, the butler guided me to a room which I assumed was where Iris study and sort of...

And you know what? As a Grade 3 kid, expectation of this girl was... High. I meant, normally we'd start having multiplication and division at 9, but Iris here... Was starting to get the geez of algebra. And as far as I could remember, I started simple algebra when I was 11 or 12.

But anyway, no big deal. I was 14 now, you see. And Math (unlike a _certain_ tuna fishy~) had always been my best subject. The teacher looked kind of surprised when I just breezed off all the Math questions like a piece of cake. Economy was a new subject to me, but since I took Social Studies from where I came from... Let's just say it was manageable.

After lunch, which was like a repetition of breakfast (except the food was different, duh), I continued with the language subjects. But how should I put it? You see, I'd grown up with English and Chinese, and took Japanese as my third language (but _sucked_ at it), I understood every single thing any foreign teacher said. Only thing was that it sounded funny, like there was twisting of words before they reached my ears. Kinda like those anime episodes which were dubbed. You knew they were not speaking in a language you understand, but you still understood what they were saying. Same applied to the written. It was as if the words themselves were twisted and reformed into something I understood. Everything was understandable. Maybe this was what it felt like when you ate Doraemon's _translator yam_*?

So to sum it up, the only lesson I had difficulty in was the Violin class. You couldn't expect me, Ellenia the Butterfly, to play the violin, could you? The fact that I never touched any instrument since birth was explaining good enough. Okay maybe besides the piano cuz of the music lessons in school but that's another story, since I didn't actually know how to play it so yeah.

Apparently Iris was a good violinist, or maybe the teacher expected too much from her. Because the moment we just exchanged greetings, the teacher pulled out a musical sheet from nowhere and expected me to play.

By the looks of that sheet, I was wondering whether it was really a music sheet or rather a lot of black dots on a lot of lines.

You could have imagined how I scared the hell outta the teacher when I picked up the violin and started to play. And I meant 'play' literally.

So I spent the rest of the lesson trying to compose a screaming teacher, who came running in circles in screaming bloody murderer at the top of her lungs. For some reason the whole Namimori hadn't crowd in curiosity/complain of the noise so I was guessing the room was sound proof. Which was coming in handy now.

In the end, the teacher was whisked to hospital while I was staring at my butler, smiling innocently.

And I felt damn relieved to the _extreme_ when I realised that the "Master" did not know of this.

* * *

After dinner, let's just say the lessons went on fine...

The day's lessons were soon over. I was mentally drained of energy and all. Somehow I found myself on the bed, unable to sleep. Partly because of the reason I was a night owl (No, not Mukuro the Owl), partly cuz of today's happenings disturbed me.

The violin... It seemed like a lost jigsaw piece. I'd never played it before, nor had I ever in my whole life, touch it. It was something complete new to me, yet it felt... _Right_. Like it had always been there.

Confused, I shook my head. Maybe it was that Iris played violin so much the memories where even engraved into her muscle. And since I _possessed_ her body... Well...?

I got up, unable to stay in bed any longer. I reached over to my violin and decided to played a bit to get the hang of it. After some futile struggling, I decided to start with the basic. And I really meant the basics, since I had perfectly zero knowledge about music, much less how to play a violin. Well I mean, I knew how to read the 'do' to the 'ti' but that's just about everything I knew.

I felt glad I saw a laptop somewhere on the desk.

Immediately, I went over and searched on the basics of violin-playing. I must say one thing: the internet was really awesome. Since I figured I gonna get stuck inside the KHR world until Jamari woke up or something, I might as well pick up a new hobby. Who knows? One day I might _need_ the violin!

Picking up the so-called bow, I gave my attempt at the violin once more...

* * *

**_*Translator Yam* I'm not very sure what is this thing called in English but I assume it is of above:P It is one of the many tools Doraemon owned and it's usage is to translate any language to a language you understand._**

**HAI! That's chapter 4... And kind of short compared to other chapters T.T Well, to make up for the shortness of this chapter, guess I'll put an omake here. Don't expect much though... AND NOT TO FORGET! I had a poll on my profile, please spare a second to vote ;D**

* * *

OMAKE: Poor Violin Teacher

As Iris' violin teacher fainted at the spot last time because of my horrible music talent, and it was rumoured that day after day, she kept having nightmares of broken music notes chasing after her, threatening to bury her alive and sort. Thus, she was unfortunately sent to a mental hospital. Well, it could only proved that she took absolute pride in her student's work...

Doctor: what's your problem

Teacher: I keep having nightmares about musical notes chasing after me...

Doctor: what caused the nightmare

Teacher: (went into explaining everything)... And Iris is my brightest student! I devoted me life into nurturing her into a perfect world-class violinist! All that effort... *Sob sob*

Doctor: what I suggest, is to rest for a few weeks or months, then go back to check on her. Well it could be that Iris have some incident or something...?

Teacher: Okay...

-line-

Several weeks later, the teacher went back to the Tenebris Mansion after resting. Breathing deeply to prepare herself for the worst, she walked into the room where Iris (or in this case, Ellenia) would be waiting for her.

Ellenia: Yo, sensei!

Teacher inner reaction: wait shit Iris never greet me like that. Calm down now, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine.

Teacher: Err, so let the lesson begin. Now as a warm up, would you mind playing the basic keys?

Me: okay. (Picked up bow and violin and played smoothly)

Teacher: (so it was my imagination, after all? Though a bit stiff, at least it proved that Iris is still a violinist) you got to work on your basic keys better, it's too stiff. Now, let's play this song. (Placed a random music in front of me)

Me: (luckily I practised violin every minute I got to spare.) okay! (Looked at music sheet and said under my breath) what shit is this! Nevertheless, i should give it a try. (Played the violin)

And you know what, the teacher fainted again.

* * *

**And, Chapter 4 coming to an end. So will I, Luscinia Evan, sign off!**


	5. Yeah, it's Orientation Week

Chapter 5

Yeah the Orientation Week!

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_

The familiar song that was usually sung by a certain puff of yellow, was now sung by thousands of students, including me, the girl who was from the world you and I knew so well of, transferred by accident to the KHR world where mafias existed as clams...

Okay forget the last line and lemme tell ya what had happened past years.

First, I was proud to say that I no longer make the violin teacher faint or go into 'berserk' state screaming bloody murderer when I played which was a veeeeery good improvement, since obviously this teacher's standard is to have me play Brandenburg Concertos, J.S. Bach* without pausing, which was as tough as trying to poke a string of half an inches into a needle-hole. Well luckily I got Iris here every night helping me with the violin, since I sucked at it.

Speaking of which, by right you guys would have been wondering about my previous sentence.

Iris, as she seemed, could do some "Mukuro"ish communication with me through dreams. Every night we chatted with each other and so on, sometimes sharing our past lives with each other. And since I got no freakin' chance to make friends here (but soon... Hehe) I basically became BFF with her. And yes, vice versa... Or so I assumed (with evidence). Dreamlands were convenient places for desired stuff to pop up, imagine a violin, and there it went. The rest, you could just imagine it yourself.

During the years, of course Jamari had woke up, and was a bit surprised I was the daughter of a rich "Master". I had chatted with him sometimes. But since I usually had the accompany of one or two servants, if not teachers, my chances with him was usually when before I slept, because I would _not_ want to talk to any being when I was taking toilet breaks or bathing. It certainly did not help that the Genie sounded so... Male.

One good piece of news was that Jamari told me that world had their own sets of time to run. So it was like of like in Narnia, where the children could go inside the wardrobe and rule Narnia for _n_ years and came back still in their original age. Cool right? It can actually be translated into: I can live as long as I want in this world as long as I can bear with Iris' dad. You know, that night I heard of the news, I was SOOOOO happy I screamed mentally (I did _not_ want to do explanations tyvm) and jumped on my bed to ease off the rest of my excitement so I could sleep.

And a _MAJOR_ news was that apparently I debated with Dad to enrol me into Namimori Chuu, so I could watch KHR in 4D mode. Obviously I didn't told him that. I came out with a hundred and one reason with supporting evidence to prove my point, and trust me, my debating skill was epic I was giving myself a second thought of joining debate (as a CCA).

Anyway, so in the end, I was standing here on the school field singing the school anthem that I had been longing to sing for years.

Now? I need one more year to go back to my original age, (which is 14 years old in case you forget) after going through another 4 years of my life. Well not exactly my life, it was Iris'. Anyway, the point was that I was now officially a Namimori year 1 student. And it was the first day of school, _dammit_!

And you know what? The best part about a new school was that you get to be a junior, the youngest in the school, also meaning that the seniors will have an _ORIENTATION WEEK FOR YA WOOHOO_!

The orientation week in my world had already mind-blown me. I just couldn't wait for the one in this world.

* * *

"I'm Misaki, and make sure to burn my name inside your brain. My friend here is Tamake Hoshiro. We will be the facilitators for your class so be sure to look out for us when you get lost or need help."

We were back at our class, which, unfortunately, was 1-D, meaning that I would miss a lot of opportunities to know Tsuna and Yamamoto and Kyoko and Hana and later Gokudera. Which was kinda sad. But considering that I wouldn't have to get into trouble every time Reborn decided to pay a _visit_... Maybe that was good enough.

Currently, Misaki, a year 3 senior, or senpai in this Jap world, was grinning like a sunshine that could even match Yamamoto's. Hoshiro, on the other hand, was... Marking attendance? Right now you guys may be wondering why did I call them by their given name instead of their surname. Well, firstly, I was not Japanese, so I did not follow their _'usually-call-surname-until-you-two-become-good-fr iends'_ stuff. And I did not enjoy adding the _'-san'_, _'-kun'_, '_-senpai'_, ect behind their names, since I found it weird.

The two faciles (short for facilitators) were trying to break the ice in our class, and I found some similarity between them and _my_ faciles, whether their looks, actions, or even some personality. Misaki was like Anna, one of our facilitators who had brownish-black hair like mine, though unlike mine, hers was more of brown than black, and it was tied neatly into a pony tail whereas mine was a little shorter than shoulder length. Her eyes were brown like mine, and Anna. The only differences was that her skin was lighter than Anna, since Anna was in a sports CCA* and Misaki apparently was in Band.

Hoshiro was a male individual who was like Kai Le back in my world, cheerful, nice, and seriously funny at times. In case you were wondering about the name, to begin with, I was an ASIAN in an Asian school, so some of us had those Chinese names, some English, and some had funny names. (_LOL?_) But back to Hoshiro, being the Jap guy he was, he's name should be Japanese.

Talking about races, I was wondering why in some animes, people have unnatural hair and eye colour. Just take Shugo Chara for example. Take any, just any character, and he/she would have some weird features. Okay maybe with the exception of a few, but you get my point... And I was still wondering about Lambo and Gokudera's eyes (and for Gokudera, his hair was still... A bit... _Unbelievable_).

I felt kind of apologetic because I had never described myself till this chapter. Sorry people, but at least the faciles brought it up.

"So guy! Let's form a circle and sit on the floor here, of course we'll have to move the tables and chairs aside first. Now let's start moving." Hoshiro announced, and I found his voice almost identical to Kai Le's, which made me kind of home-sick. I still wanted to enjoy my time at KHR, so I'll have to bear with it, ne?

We formed a oval instead of a perfect circle, and the faciles sat with us, them becoming part of the oval.

"Let's have an introduction. State your name, primary school, and one thing you like or dislike, and a fun fact about yourself." Pausing to look at the fidgety juniors, Misaki grinned another Yamamoto grin," since y' all are nervous, let me start first, and we'll continue clockwise." The student on her left made a face. " I'm Misaki, as you have all know. My full name is Nanatsu Misaki, but I prefer to be called by my name. After all, my surname's kinda weird*. I am from Kyoto Shougakuen*, before I moved to Namimori and continued my studies here. I like the people of Namimori, and my CCA Band. Fun fact: When I am too tired, I sleep in class but nobody had ever caught me sleeping." She ended with a cheeky smile.

After some hesitation and coaxing, the student next to her said in a Chrome-ish way. Meaning, she spoke gently and softly, barely able to hear her words. "Hajimemashite, Kurokiga Nariko desu*. I am from Namimori Shogakuen and I like... Ice-cream and mentos... And my favourite flavour is the pineapple one..."

That sounded creepy.

Anyway, each and every student began their introduction with hesitation, some braver than the others. I watched as Misaki smiled directly at me, I guessed it was my turn.

"Well err hello? I'm Tenebris Iris. If yo are wondering about my name, my father moved from overseas country to Japan so yeah." _At least this was what Iris told me..._" I like..." _Shit I forgot to think about this! Shove any word in dammit!_ "... The sky!" _Whew_ " and anything that's in it, be it storm, rain, lightning, cloud, or the sun! Though sometimes I think that the mist is a bit creepy. I don't like being locked up in a room all day studying and doing nothing else. Fun fact? I play softball and it rocks. And plus I learned some defensive moves before, so don't mess with me." Yes, during the 4 years period, I was not slacking like an idiot, especially since I would soon get involved with Mafias.

The last one having ended, we started to play some ice-breaker games like 'Whacko', which was a game in which you have to call people's names to avoid getting whacked, nice game to get to know our classmates better. We played 'Amazing Race', and we got to know the school better during the game. Time past rather fast since by the time we found the 'treasure' in the Amazing Race, the bell rang thrice — signalling that we were dismissed. The faciles marked our attendance once more before dismissing us.

And did I miss out something? The answer was yes.

Orientation camp starting I was all hyper now. Yeah yeah whoo!

Best part was, we got to play inter-class games. And _softball_ was included.

The translation for me? _Time to ROCK and ROLL!_

* * *

_***Brandenburg Concertos, J.S. Bach= It was supposed to be a famous violin piece, but since I actually knew nothing about violin... Exceuse me if I got it wrong.**_

_***CCA= In my country, there's something called CCA, which stands for Co-Curricular Activity, something that as a student, we shold participate in. It's like a hobby, or club activity, or sports?**_

_***Nanatsu Misaki= her surname actually means seven in Jap, my mind just can't find any other surname so Misaki's basically stuck in it.**_

_***Shogakuen= Elementary/ Primary School**_

_***Hajimemashita, XXX desu= an introduction. "Hajimemashite" indicates that it's the first time the two (or more, in this context) meet**_

* * *

**Aye, finally! Chapter 5. Enjoy yourself then! *yawns* I sacrificed some of my sleep to get this done, so thank me:D Naww, but nothing beats the joy when I see a new follower, favourite, or review! So please show your support then I'll update soon!**

**Until then, well, Butterfly here sleeping now!**


	6. Half Dream and a Friend

Chapter 6

Half a Dream Achieved... And a new Friend

Orientation camp started the second day, and would end only at the end of the week... I was guessing it wasn't so bad. I took another scan at the activity scheme as Hatori the butler packed my stuff for the camp, which was a plus for rich little girls. Oh, talking about Hatori, my personal butler, was the one that I first met in KHR world. Please refer to pervious chapters if you are still in a mist. (Pun _NOT_ intended)

"Hmmm, let's see. Softball... Softball... Ahh there it is!" The third day, we'd be having inter-class games, and as you had known, it was softball. Of course there was a few others, but nothing was fun as softball oh yeah~!

Looking up from the piece of paper, I went over to the place where I kept a box of all my treasured stuff. I opened the lid slowly, like the way a pirate would to a treasure chest, except that there was no golden light beaming through or whatsoever. In it, contained Iris' diaries/journals, one red butterfly (MY NICKNAME!) ribbon, two yellow softball, a glove, cap, and batting gloves. Though I rarely use my softball stuff in this world because of the lack of softball teammates, I still tried to keep up with my softball practises.

I picked up the white cap. It was made to look exactly like the one I had always wore for my trainings in... Well, my world. Except that the cap I used to have was red, and had my school logo sewn on it. I had my jersey number, 56, sewn on it instead. Okay okay I knew Colonnello was 56 in the whatever KHR number term, and I kinda like him (not _that_ kind of like), but I loved 56 for the number it was.

I did not use batting gloves for batting for 99.9% of the time, but I had ordered it anyway. As for my fielding glove, I _personally_ tested all the gloves until I found the suitable one. Finding my blue sports shoe bag in the box, I proceed to stuff all my softball stuff inside, including my cleats and shin guard and long socks. I let the white cap hang at the shoe bag strip.

"Is the packing done?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Miss Iris."

I grinned at that. Over the years, I made Hatori say my name instead of 'Little Master' or something. As Hatori was a Japanese butler (cool, right?) he had said 'Tenebris-sama' at first, but Father was strict about the languages said in the mansion, and hence Hatori changed to 'Miss Tenebris'. But the scowl on my face every time he called me by that eventually made him changed it to 'Miss Iris', even if that meant going against the English language, cuz you were supposed to add the surname behind the Miss.

I stifled a yawn as sleepiness started to get its way to me. I crawled into my bed of softness and muttered something that seemed inaudible, but Hatori smiled and returned me.

"Good night, Miss Iris. Have a safe day in school tomorrow."

* * *

Orientation camps were fun. When I saw my classmates, they had a look of excitement clearly shown on their faces, some more obvious than the others. Nariko, aka the Chrome-like girl, was talking meekly to Hoshiro. Two students chatted together at the back of the class like some long lost friends, which probably could be a fact.

I dumped my luggage beside my table and yawned. I was not a morning person anyway. As the two faciles started the day off with painting of our class flag, I hastily joined in.

It seemed that there were more inter-class games than I had thought. After painting, we gathered at the hall to learn some cheers. After which, it was water-bomb time! I meant, Water Bomb was one of my favourite water games.

And anyone need me to explain how to play it?

We had to throw water bombs at our opponent targets. The target was an individual who was chosen to be protected. The drier your team's target was, the chances of winning was higher. Supply your own water bombs and attack other classes. That's basically the game in general.

Our class representative was Nariko, as she surprisingly volunteered herself. I glanced towards class 1-A. It was Damn-Tsuna! I whistled mentally. But no wonder. He could not ran or jump or whatsoever, it just made it all the more natural for him to become the target. Oops maybe I was being a bit mean there. Ah forget it! I was attacking so I heck care man!

It was an all-out attack, like Battle Royale, you can go against any class or every class. Being the cat-like person I was, I decided to go freestyle. And saying myself "cat-like" was _not_ what I meant literally. It was a term I used to describe people who do as they pleased, like a cat. Other unique terms I made up included the dog, monkey and dolphin... Ect.

Enough of this and back to the story!

I decided to warm-up first at the nearest class. Using my _superior_ softball skill, I invaded its defences but unfortunately the first water bomb did not hit the target. The second shot exploded on the target, and so did the third. I was laughing wholeheartedly as I tried to dodge an incoming water bomb, but I was laughing too madly that my stomach pained and the bomb hit me. Water was flying in every possible direction, glistening under the sun. It felt cool on my skin. I laughed once more.

The first class K. by the awesome me, I went to the second class. I saw some of my classmates attacking that class, so I decided to change another target to attack. _Imma one man army._

The third class, was 1-A.

As soon as I reached 1-A territory, I found it chaotic. Needless to say, Yamamoto that one _huge ass_ of a baseball pitcher was furiously attacking any invaders in a half mile radius. I backed behind until I reached a safe distance to observe. I might be a softball player, but baseball tipped it off. The pitching, and throwing was much faster. The fact that Takeshi was a male did not help, either.

_ARGH_! Screw everything and just attack!

I ran up towards Tsuna to land an attack on him, but my water bomb's path was intersected with another. It was Takeshi, no wonder. I diverted my attention to the star pitcher in front of me.

And did I ever mention it was my dream to see him play baseball? Well, ½ of my dream was now completed as he now proceed to pitch a water bomb straight at me.

I stopped at my tracks and took the stance of a catcher. Takeshi looked mildly surprised as he lifted his left leg. I took a timing breath in.

Three... Two... One!

The water bomb flew at me, but itself not being a real baseball, it was slightly higher and much slower than a baseball pitch. A ball*. I let my inner softball self take control. I jumped up with all my might and the water bomb was caught.

"Wild pitch! It's a ball," I grinned that cheeky smile of mine.

It was my honour seeing Takeshi's priceless look of pure surprise. I grabbed this chance and my water bomb landed squarely on Tsuna's back.

Say what, I threw a bit too hard. Tsuna screamed his signature 'HIEEEEE' and toppled over like some helpless kid, which he kinda was. Although I would have felt great after a successful attack, his classmates made me want to bash them up.

"Look! Dame-Tsuna got a blow!"

"From a girl too!"

"How dame! I wonder how many blows he'd take if not for Yamamoto-san!"

Immediately, I grabbed any bombs that I had carried and threw at them. _Brats. _Somehow, Takeshi disappeared from the picture, which was good for now. I slow jogged to Tsuna.

"You okay? Do I hit you too hard?"

How would I describe his facial expression? Let's just say panic was written all over it in capital form.

"You okay?" I asked again.

This time, Tsuna recovered from his shock and stared at me.

"Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"H-hai!" He got up with a slight tint on his cheeks. I raised an eyebrow.

Just then, a loud whistling penetrated the noises, signalling the end of the water bomb war. I heaved a sigh of relieved, albeit a bit unwillingly, I followed my class out of the 'battle field' and into the 'safety zone'. I drew my attention to Nariko. She was... Wetted at the left shoulder blade and right leg, but other wise mildly dry. The result, unsurprisingly, was announced as 1-A being the winner. The fact that Takeshi was protecting the class was a big advantage, even if 1-D had an awesome softball player. (Yay thank you thank you!)

We had class lunch together after we changed into dry clothes. I decided to make this a chance to get to know my class more. It was not like, securing friends with the Vongolas was going to be the most advantageous. At least I had to survive all the schooling until Reborn came to make life a living hell for Tsuna.

I sat in our class circle, beside a guy and girl.

The boy, I believed, was someone along the line of Toshi or something. While the girl... Was it Meiruko? Seriously, why a lot of the girls in Japan ended their name with 'ko'. It made the name sounded weird.

I started with a conversation with the girl.

"Err... Hi? What's your name?" This was called a confirmation, people.

"I-I'm Suzuki Mureiko. Nice to meet you!" She replied, partially surprised to find me talking to her. It was good that I hadn't gone on first to call her by her name.

"I'm Tenebris Iris! You can call Iris though. Not liking people calling my Tenebris." It was a weird surname.

"..." That's Mureiko, who probably had nothing to say.

"..." And that's me, who was waiting for Mureiko to say something.

Silence. _Awkward_ silence.

"What is your hobby?" I asked, trying to break the ice and start a conversation topic.

"Reading... Drawing... And writing?"

Hmm, so she was a bookworm type? I would not call myself a bookworm, though the three mentioned above was in my hobby list.

"Hmm reading. What do you read?"

"A lot of non fictional books. My favourite series would be the Persey Jackson series..."

My heart was like a singing bird, giving a chirp of pleasant surprise. _Finally_! Someone who loved to read. And she shared the same favourite story with me too!

"Oh Hi-5!" Instantly, my body reacted quicker than my mind, and my right hand stretched out in a friendly '_gimme-a-hi-5_' way.

She stared at it for a few seconds, enough to make me embarrassed. She probably thought I was a crazy girl escaped from the mental hospital or something. However, much to my surprise, she tapped my palm with her four fingers. And she grinned at me.

I guessed I made a new friend here.

* * *

**_*Ball: In Softball and Baseball, any pitch that is above the armpit and below the knee is called a ball. Anything that is otherwise is called a strike. 3 strikes and you, as the batter, will get strikeout. A wild pitch __is _****_charged when a pitch is too high, too short, for the catcher to control with ordinary effort, but Ellenia here just said it cuz she feels like. (And a pitch is delivered from pitcher to catcher)_**

**How do you like my Chapter 6? I was so happy when I received e-mail from alerting me of 2 new followers. I had wrote finish yesterday, but I accidentally deleted it as all my effort become trash. Haha, you got it? _Trash._**

**Anyway, until then, I'm Evan, signing off~  
**


	7. Scary Night, the Day Before

Chapter 7

Scary Night, the Day Before

The night before the inter-class games was taking a long time to pass. In fact, _too_ long.

We had a Night Trail.

For people who knew what was Night Trail, good for you, you could skip this paragraph and proceed onto the next one. Night Trail was basically like Haunted House for us, since we had to go to specific places, do some stuff, then carry on to the next. It was like Amazing Race mixed with Haunted House.

And for our level, as our faciles said, we had to partner with 3 person, one from our own class, and another 2 from different class, to 'make friends from other classes' or whatever.

For the one person in my class, Mureiko was definitely in.

For the two other people. Hmmm I do wonder. My attention was draw to a certain class.

Tsuna. Poor Tsuna, no one wanted to pair with him. Like, duh. Normally it would be Kyoko and Hana taking him in, but since they were an unseparate-able pair, I guessed Tsuna was gonna be forever alone. After the Water Bomb incident, I did not need Hyper Intuition to tell me that his classmates had already learned of his dame-ness.

"Hey Tsuna!" I called to him while walking over, my left hand tugging at Mureiko's, gently pulling her over.

Tsuna looked at me, puzzlement in his eyes. When saw that I was actually walking towards him, he gave a small 'hieee!' with panic all evident in his face.

"Don't worry we don't bite," I assured, trying to silence him. "You're in my group now."

Tsuna looked ready to give another of his shriek, but somehow no sound came out. One more to go.

"Hey pitcher*!" I yelled across the hall. Yes, the hall. Where did you think could hold so many people at once?

And anyone need me to give me further indication to who I was calling to? Just a hint, I might be calling that person 'baseball idiot' if it wasn't for my respect for softball. And baseball.

The tanned baseball pitcher looked at me, smiling once he recognised me. Well, no surprise. Since Softball and Baseball wasn't exactly the most popular sports around, even if I was in the country of Baseball. (Japan was kind of famous for its baseball, wasn't it?)

"You mind joining us?" I asked him.

And just because I can, I noted some Takeshi facts mentally.

Yamamoto Takeshi, a popular star among his mates. Fun, outgoing... He was like a concentration of everything I could have wished for in a single being. I had seen him being surrounded by his so-called 'friends' everywhere he went. Sadly though, it was as if he had no friends. If you really watched him, you'd realised that he had nobody to speak to in times of needs, no specific person to hang out with... All his 'friends' were more or less just acquaintances, someone who knew him superficially.

Of course, that was _before_ he met Tsuna.

_And_ me.

"Sure!" It wasn't that normal grin he gave to people who came to congratulate him for defending the class target. It was much a genuine one.

I tried to suppress the 'fangirl' that was lurking inside me that threatened to do-who-knows-what. Damn it! After all these years I still couldn't erase it from myself! All credited to my friends at the other world. Penguin, Tiffany, and especially Candy.

Alright, back to our Night Trail. I was somehow assigned the group leader, (I tried to persuade Tsuna because he was a future boss to-be, but Tsuna gave a 1001 counters so...) our first destination was the Music Room, which, I believed, to be on the second floor.

Going there consisted on helping Tsuna to his feet every other minute, and calming him down whenever something got creepy... but eventually we made it there alive with a dim flash light and some anti-climax jokes and conversations.

"A long time ago, in this room, there was a boy's soul which was chained, forcing him to remain in the world of the living. Your goal will be to search for 3 keys in this room, and free the poor soul. You may use the torch," the game master stated.

Somehow it reminded me of Bleach. Wasn't it an anime about this teen called Ichigo killing hollows and sending spirits to Soul Society or something?

I opened the door and somehow, I found my heart somewhere near my throat.

"Err, guys?"

Mureiko had this look of horror on her face, and Tsuna was basically having a level 10 earthquake, so I decided to shove the third person in first.

"Takeshi, gomen*!"

With a short yelp of surprise, which was legendary since Takeshi had never done that in the whole of KHR series as long as I remembered, he was inside the room. Gingerly, I scanned the surroundings behind him.

Messy room, papers, chairs and instruments everywhere. In the middle of the room, sat a...

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Okay, Butterfly. Take a breath in. This was just a Night Trail. The boy was a senior student who had went through all the troubles to make up and he did an excellent job. Yes he did a real excellent job but realistic it could be, he was _NOT_ a ghost.

I crept in behind Takeshi, and, giving the torch to him, circled the figure. No, I did not wish for the... Boy to know my location. _*cough*_ okay, okay, I knew I was such a badass to give to someone, but once again, I was a girl and Takeshi was a boy. A much more stronger male in the near future.

I gave the others a 'look for the keys' signal. Takeshi grinned his usual grin, while Tsuna and Mureiko... Well, at least Mureiko decided to search for it at the far ends of the room.

Takeshi found one when he accidentally stepped on it, Mureiko found the second one under a electronic piano. The third one left...

And why did I had this feeling that it should be somewhere near the boy?

I inched towards him, and focused my vision. Sure enough, I noticed something hanging on his finger. I gulped. This was gonna be a hard one. Taking a deep breath, I lunged forward and grabbed the key in split seconds. And AHHHHHHH the boy moved!

We took one full minute to scream our heads off, calm down, then proceed with the locks.

Once again, I assigned the task to our pitcher here. And let's just end here with a successful mission accomplished, and our ear drums still in one piece.

And for the next few missions, we made sure Tsuna stayed outside for the sake of our ear drum's safety.

* * *

"Care to explain why you haven't sleep yet?" I rolled my eyes at my friend, who was trembling beside me.

"B-but it was so real!" Mureiko cried, but I quickly hushed her, seeing the surrounding people stirred slightly.

"Alright, alright. Just close your eyes, breath in, breath out, and sleep," I whispered, barely able to stifle a yawn.

"N-ne, Iris... I-I think I need t-to go to the toilet..."

"Then go!"

"But I'm scared..."

"Mureiko," I looked at her in the eye, then said in a mocking serious tone," Are you a 7 year old kid?"

"Yes yes I am. Happy now?"

I sighed, defeated.

"Let's go, then."

I flung open my sleeping bag cover, and waited for Mureiko to take her time, slowly unzipping hers, pulling one leg out, then the other leg.

"Now, can we be a bit faster?" I grunted.

Either she did not hear me, or that she decided to ignore me. Now, I'd like to announce that we had been sleeping, or me trying to sleep while Mureiko kept me awake, in the school hall. Thankfully, there was a toilet outside the far ends of the hall.

I would be bluffing all of you if I say that I wasn't scared. No I meant, yes, at the Night Trail I was basically the doorman for every station, but that's with assuring and reassuring myself that there was only seniors behind the scenes. Now this was the real thing. Of course I didn't believe in... In... Well, you know, that thing. (Don't make me say it!)

We reached the holy place, aka the toilet. Mureiko decided on the handicap cubicle since it was outside, like, (how do i explain this?) slide open the door from the corridor and huzzah, the toilet bowl.

She was in the lit toilet, while I was standing all alone outside.

That's not all. Somehow Mureiko announced that she'd have a big business in there.

Which left me pretty horrified. Well, if not for the occasion conversation, but I got the feeling that she was just trying to stall me outside there, so I wouldn't go wandering and left her alone.

And fate decided that I would made a very fun toy at the moment. Because halfway through, I heard foot steps. And I knew these were not made by the sport shoes that we were supposed to wear in school. A teacher, perhaps? I wasn't so sure. Worst case scenario, we might have Nezu there with a misunderstanding thought clouding his mind.

But when I saw what awaited me, my heart nearly stopped. That was when I actually hoped that a misunderstanding was clouding any random teacher's mind, rather then the _cloud_ itself. (And yes, he wore leather shoes, shame on all Hibari fans if you didn't notice that!)

Behold. The Cloud.

The cloud was patrolling the school.

The cloud that had bitten many to death was patrolling the school.

The cloud that had bitten many to death while patrolling was staring at me.

The cloud that had bitten many to death while patrolling was staring at me, who was not supposed to be up here in ungodly hours.

Well, given that I was kind of forced to follow my friend to the toilet because she had been freaking herself off by the Night Trail.

"Why are you here?"

Let me just say that, Hibari was totally in for the darkness. The way that the light reflected off his eyes and his tofas were _way_ scarier than any ghost-seniors that was involved in the trail. And. Facing such _*cough*_ person was certainly _not_ good for my heart.

And you know what? My voice chose this of all timings to made itself scarce.

Now that's a _shit_ situation.

"Why are you here?" Hibari repeated, but louder and with a slight menace in his voice.

For the last thing, having him thinking that we — I — was some sort of terrorist was certainly not appreciated. If 5-year-olds could become assassins, I really didn't see why a 13 year old couldn't be a terrorist. Then again, I prayed silently that he wouldn't consider that option, seeing how much he loved Namimori.

And stuck in this situation, with a carnivore and without a voice, it seemed to be a lose-lose situation.

Until Mureiko decided to finish her business in the toilet and greet me with a," Hey Iris thanks for waiting for me! Hmmf-"

Saviour! But I cupped my hands on her mouth, knowing very well the three rules of Hibari.

I stole a cautious look at where Hibari was supposed to be, but I only found his back towards me, sounds of footsteps echoing the corridor once again.

"Mureiko," I whispered to her only I was sure Hibari out of earshot," I owe you a million."

* * *

**_*Pitcher: the person who delivers the ball from the pitching mould (baseball) or pitcher's circle (softball) to the catcher._**

**_*Gomen: Jap word for sorry_**

**Ahh! Gomen mina-san! My update was really late, I'll have to admit (shamefully) but I'm proud to say that exams are over (and I improved!) at least for now. And I have a month for me to write all I want, though I'd still be busy with my softball competition/trainings and homeword and projects. Yeah, sad life right? Recently I've became quite stuck in Naruto fanfics, seeing them the most popular fanfic, I'm quite satisfied when I came across several good ones. Did I ever mention I like OC from our world got inside anime? The authors do wonderful jobs, and I will strieve to be like them!**

**Until then, I'm Evan, gearing up for tomorrow's competitions.**


	8. The Last Game

Chapter 8

The last game

After two days of torturous waiting, _it_ was finally coming.

Softball!

You guys should have gotten insane finding the mention of softball in almost every chapter. But honest, softball rocks! I suggested putting away your whatever device used to read FanFiction here, and find the nearest softball club and register for it. And come back to my story after a workout. Yeah, that's good.

Got a good workout? Now, let's continue.

I was already shaking with excitement when I reached for Namimori's PE shirt and pants to change into. For me, softball. Is. Life. Without softball, it was like school without holiday, or sundae without the chocolate on top, or maybe a computer/phone/laptop without internet.

It didn't occur to me that we had to spend half an hour to get the heck of the rules. Well, of course we'd have to do that, if not how my fellow classmates play? And being the half 'Showoff' I could be, I offered to guide my classmates, during which, successfully making myself known as a softballer (which pleased me).

Half an hour to cram all my knowledge of the positions to my classmates. Half an hour to pray to the God of Softball that I wouldn't screw up. Seeing my fellow teammates struggled over simple throws and hits, I was already half sure the game wasn't gonna be as intense as it could be.

The classes were gathered, formed into teams, and lined up on the field. I just found out exactly how big Namimori Middle was. From the KHR anime, I'd already know that there was a baseball field, but what I didn't expect, was an extra soccer field (with tracks around it) and a softball field, plus a fitness corner. Even my own school back in my world had combined the softball field with the soccer field so it saved space. Man, I just gonna love this school so much.

* * *

"So Team Dragon, are you all game for it?" I shouted. They all cheered in response.

It was only natural that they let a softballer as a captain, and half natural that we had to name our team with the initial of the letter 'D', since we were in, you know, 1-D.

Since we were fielding first up, I was getting a bit cranky.

It was just natural they let a softballer be the pitcher, wasn't it?

Now, don't get me wrong. I had longed the position of pitcher, and my coach — my softball coach at the other side of the world — always drilled the concept of confidence and "gaming for the game", which meant that I had to be able to play any position entrusted to me. However, that didn't mean that I couldn't get a tiny tiny bit of nervousness.

I practised my pitches, made sure that they were strikes, and practised some more, until the umpire* called the last pitch and announced-

"Batters up!"

The command for the batters, those who came to hit, to come up to the batters box. Well, check wiki if you need any more explanation.

While I wasn't 101% confident in my pitching, I was at least 90% sure I could strike out the first batter no matter how slow my pitches were. As a person freshly know to softball, he/she tend to hit at every pitch. Which just did the job as I pitched a strike and two balls (both at which she swung but missed, cuz balls are hard to hit since they are, well, balls) and got herself strike-out.

The next two wasn't much of a big deal, almost similar to the first batter. Within in 5 min, we were switching offence and it was our turn to bat, our turn to score.

This was what I told my team:" now listen, when you go out there to bat, do NOT swing at anything unless I told you otherwise. The strike zone is below the armpit and above the knee, I doubt the pitcher actually knew how to pitch. I myself can't give a strike easily even if I wanted, so get 4 balls and get a walk, steal to second base if you can. Got it?

It was not the kind of tactic any coach would want, but simply by that, we basically won all the games.

Until...

Drumroll please.

Faster!

Harder!

And do it for another 3 seconds...

Well yes, until we met the 'Avengers'.

I trusted my audience to be smart enough to guess that the 'Avengers' here weren't the Iron Man, Captain American, Hulk... As you might have already known, 'Avengers' started with the letter 'A'. Need any more clues?

Yes, 1-A was here. And in case you dunno what that meant, either recall previous chapters or think about Tsuna's class.

_Takeshi!_ Man, I wanna see his pitch.

* * *

"Listen, Dragons, we're batting first. But beware of the pitcher, he can pitch. Unless the ball went above strike zone, hit it. For those who cannot get the pitch timing, use bunt. Runner at first base steal two, their catcher no good (at this point I had an image of Tsuna popping up in my mind, but dismissed it as soon as it had came in) and he cannot throw. Steal base as much as you can. Look at me for signal. I touch my cheeks you steal, I touch my cap you bunt. Okay?"

My team mates put their hands around each others shoulder and shouted our cheer, encouraging each other to d our best. I continued scouting the opponent team. Just as I expected, all the fielders except Takeshi was just first-time softballers. Tsuna... _Poor_ Tsuna. I winced as I watched Tsuna trying to catch 10 balls, all without success.

A thing that surprised me in a small extent was Takeshi's pitches. I knew he was from baseball, and his pitches were... _Extreme_. But switching to the softball's windmill under pitch was supposed to be slower than the baseball pitch. Yet. His balls were at least going at 90km/h.

Which was the speed my seniors were trained to hit.

And not me. I could only hit 80km/h pitches, depending on that day's conditions.

But it was okay. I could try.

_**Yeah, right. Getting a little over-confidence isn't it?**_ A someone, or rather, something, retorted.

_Oh shut up._

Yes, it was Jamari. And Jamari talked all day and night with me once he discovered a way of communication of which he referred to as 'telepathy', which was like, when school start? His excuse was that he was bored, and he couldn't hibernate now that he got a wisher to attend to. It was good accompany sometimes, while it could be damn right irritating at others.

And one more thing I'd learned about him was his habit of ending sentences with a 'is it' or 'isn't it'. Funny, to say, and kinda like Cononello's 'kora'.

"Batters up!"

Since we were on defensive, team Avengers were batting first. I strike-out the first and second batter, screwed up on the third, and my greatest challenge of the day showed up.

The one and only home run hitter: Takeshi.

And I knew if he hit, the Avengers would score a two-run homer, since there was a runner on base. It would take eternity to catch up even if they never score any runs, since I really doubt anyone here would be able to hit Takeshi's pitches. I really doubt so.

So I did the only reasonably thing that came across my mind here: I gave him a walk. Yeah yeah, I knew it was lame and I was a coward, and it was actually dishonouring my softball, but my desire to actually beat the legendary Yamamoto Takeshi exceeded anything.

And hence team Avengers scored none that inning, since it was obvious the next batter was still a freshman.

We switched offensive, our turn to bat. As Takeshi warm up pitches in the diamond, we huddled together as I made my 'grand speech': "listen, all of y'all are gonna bunt. Still remember bunting? And by the way, according to the rules if the third strike was a bunted foul ball, you'll be out, so I don't suggest bunting for the third strike. Well, fight for it everyone!"

We ended in a cheer that seemed to even pump our opponents' spirits.

The first batter was my dear friend here, Mureiko, who had, quite unsurprisingly, got strike-out even though she attempted to bunt for every ball. The second batter, screw his name, got out on first base. He would have been safe if not for the pitcher, who picked up his ball and fired it to first at lightning speed. The third batter got on first because of the dropped third strike rule: the catcher had failed to catch the ball on the swung third strike, hence the ball is live and the batter became a batter-runner. Inexperienced, the catcher did not throw to the fist base (while I screamed my head off for the batter to advance) and so, the rest of the story...

My turn to bat. And, I. Was. Sweating. Bullets. Okay maybe not that dramatic, but hell I was nervous! But my turn at bat was rather anti-climate. Yes, yes, I got strike-out.

What did you expect? Home run? Well, no. As far as i could remember, so far I haven't hit any homers before. Home runs were hard to hit, and I was not super. I was just a normal person, an average softballer stuck in a young body.

The game continued on, with both sides unwillingly to give in to each other. That was actually quite an understatement; in fact, I was sure we were on the down side. I was an inexperienced pitcher, or softball player as a whole. No matter how many hours I practised, experience was something that could only be obtained at a match. And for me... Mine was very limited.

And the Yamamoto was exactly the opposite of me. I was sure he had all the experience he needed as a pitcher.

The game became a bit boring until the last inning, when both sides started scoring. Takeshi scored grand slam for his team. You know, the Grand Slam? That meant four points came in. _Four!_

I knew I shouldn't have pitched him a strike. However, it would be poor sportsmanship if I had.

Luckily the inning was ended straight after that, Tsuna playing a great role in helping.

But curse those who laughed at him!

Our turn to score points, I once again called the team together and we huddled together, arms on each other's shoulders.

"Their pitcher is tired, hit whenever you can. If not, try bunting. Remember, hit. Run. Score!"

And once again, we ended in a cheer.

I was the first batter for this inning since the last batter was No. 3 (I forgot all their names so I gave them numbers according to the batting order.) I watched the pitches at the on deck circle, giving people the impression that I was calculating, when I, in fact, was not.

It was always my dish to act cool.

_**Yeah, go Butterfly!**_

I grinned cheekily, adjusted my helmet, and stepped into the batter's box...

... And hit a H-O-M-E-R-U-N!

Nah, that would be too awesome for me. I did, in fact, hit a double which took me to second base. I attempted to steal to three, and nearly got out because of Takeshi. The catcher threw the ball to him, and he fired off to third. Lucky for us, the third baseman was happily dreaming and missed the ball. And yes, fast throws meant that if you failed to catch the ball, it would roll on and on until someone outrun the ball, which, in this case, the ball went over the 25 feet line and thus declared a "dead ball", and so, I was awarded one base.

And whoosh, boy, that was awesome! It was technically a home-run! Oh man. My team cheered and 'Hi-5'ed with me and all the while I was grinning one of my face-splitting grin. I was half-sure I looked like an idiot right now, but who cares? I was awesome enough to get a home-run.

But of course, the game ended short. To their favour, like duh. And I was not even surprised, just a little disappointed. We'd done well enough, though. It took me a year and a little more to just learn my basics and situations of the game. For them to grasp a rough idea of the game, it was already more than what I'd asked for.

Ending the game, we lined up, shook hands and all. As I shook hands with Takeshi, he gave me a grin and I replied with mine.

"I don't know why, but I got a feeling that we might meet again," He said, still with that grin of his.

I chuckled, "of course!"

_**Oh, how right is he, isn't it?**_

_You bet._

But little did I know that this might be the last game that I'd play ever since.

Little did I know what trouble I had called myself upon.

* * *

**_*Umpire: similar role as a referee in soccer/whatever sports_**

**First, (dramatically falling on knees) Oh Dear Readers I'm not dead, and I'm so truely apologetic that I haven't in almost one month! Please continue to support me so I get reminded everyday! Well school's been kinda busy anyway (and Softball Nationals is coming too!) anyway, since the story is about to go into canon, I'll be updating more often since I have a guide line now. And Jamari is also important in this story look out for him! (there's a reason why the title is GoA instead of some random 'I'm in KHR' or sort) Continue to Read, Review, and (if you haven't) Follow and Favourite!**

**Until then, I'm Evan, signing off.**


	9. Things had gotten Real

Chapter 9

Things had gotten real

Time flied. I was bored, life was tedious. It didn't helped that I was still forced upon hours and hours of home tutoring (oh the irony!) and violin lessons. I taken self defence lessons in my free time, as the teachers deemed me 'intelligent enough to start something new' and being the daughter of a rich man had its risks. It seemed that life _loved_ to torture people (when was it not?). Everyday it was like, wake up, morning routine, go to school, go home, tutoring, self-defence and violin lessons, free time to do homework, sleep.

It was tempting, _very_ tempting to join the baseball/softball club. And I almost signed up for it. But I had hesitated. If I befriend or at least have minimum contact Takeshi in any way, I might as well be the next Vongola boss, which was, a no-no. I had to wait for the Takeshi episode/chapter, until Tsuna convince him not to commit suicide or in the anime, befriend him through the volley ball match (kinda unnecessary since they had already met through the Night Trail) and blah blah blah. As much as I loved to stick my nose into the KHR business, this ripple might result in a very big ripple effect, then all my knowledge for the future would all be damned.

I had to lie low for my sake, for Tsuna's sake, and for everyone's sake.

However, my whole 'alert system' crashed that morning when Tsuna came to school nude saved for his boxers.

* * *

I was Iris Tenebris, daughter to a rich man in the KHR world. Typical of rich people, I had to go everywhere in a black limo. And I disliked the extra attention. That was why I had chosen to walk to school in the small period of time that my otherwise know-as 'Father' was not around.

A morning walk was just nice. I had woken up slightly earlier than usual, so I decided to take a long route before school. I spotted the playground which the Vongola gang always hang out in (soon...) and the legendary cake shop which Haru and Kyoko would buy cakes from. Heck, I'd even found the Namimori River. No big surprise, my meeting with Hatori was there anyway.

Halfway I met the ever EXTREME Ryohei on his morning jogs, and I saw Kyoko and Hana chatting like BFFs (which, apparently, they were) before Hana exclaimed she had forgotten something and told Kyoko to go first. _Nothing was ever a coincidence, just anime physics._ My mind had worked that out a long time ago.

But wait, shouldn't Takeshi be on his morning trainings too? I took out the small notepad that I had used to write down all the KHR events, small or big. Of course it would have to be in codes, I did not wish for a trip to the Vongola's Interrogation Section the bad way. And strangely enough, the codes that me and my friend (at the other side, of course) invented during those times (when passing small paper notes around the classroom was popular) came into use. I had completely memorised them, as I played like, 90% role in coming up with the codes.

Plus I couldn't risk writing in any language. The Fanfiction Reborn was portrayed as a hitman who knew every tongue like his backyard, and I couldn't exactly just play experiment with him.

Just as I was about to enter Namimori school gate, and enter the school compound, I paused.

My anime intuition (was there even such a thing?) was kicking in. I'd learned enough to listen to it. I turned...

... Right in time to witness a Sawada dropping from the sky. _A sky had just dropped from the sky_, I mused.

Mochida shoved aside, the one and only Tsuna confessed to Kyoko, who in turn gave a short, high-pitched 'KYAA' and ran away from him. All the stuff I wrote down in my handy notebook became animated, as I watched Mochida punch Tsuna on the face after getting up with some help of Takeshi (he caught him, remember?). It was just my luck I had watched every single episode and read every chapter in KHR before I came here. And to add on, I had an anime memory. I never forget anything that I watch.

Hmm, I recall Ryohei (oh there he is!), Takeshi who just caught Mochida, and Reborn, and Hibari. That should be the few characters for now... Of course, besides Kyoko and Tsuna.

_**I have to bug in, Tsuna's quite hilarious.**_

_Agreed._

Oh yes, I had told Jamari about the whole 'KHR-was-in-the-form-of-an-entertainment-in-my-wor ld-so-I-was basically-a-fortune-teller-now' thing, and spared him some of the major details: Reborn appearing signalled the start of the series, meeting of the guardian in the sequence of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, and lastly, Hibari (though almost every day Tsuna would see Hibari because of his lack of punctuality, and Takeshi because they were classmates), the Pinapple Arc (I totally enjoyed reasoning why it was called the 'Pinapple Arc') the Ring Battle, and the Future Arc... Then after that would be the Simons and the Arcobalenos.

I decided to hurry to class, since I knew that Hibari was coming. (I had called Hibari by the surname because my friends had always mentioned him in that way. As time passes, well, it became his name, seeing no other 'Hibari's in the show. Plus, there's a few Kyoya out there and differentiating them in this way was convenient. And the former reasons applied to Gokudera too.)

When I came back to class, I knew that the news had already spread like wildfire. It was scary how the school systems worked. One person knew your plight, within an hour, a thousand would. There was around tens of people at the scene, do the math, and you'd arrive at a big number.

The loud teases of Tsuna's classmates could even be heard from 1-D, and I restrained the urge to sprint to 1-A and bash those dirty mouths. How I wished I was in 1-A, then maybe I could offer some comfort to Tsuna... However, I knew I was not living in Fanfiction (hush, ladies and gentlemen!). This was real, nobody would get so lucky that every OC that got into the KHR world would be in 1-A.

Looking on the bright side, 1-D was just 2 classes away from 1-A, so I could rush there if anything happen. Though considering the fact that 2 body guards would soon be protecting Tsuna with their lives, maybe I was a bit unnecessary.

During lunchtime, almost every student (and ALL year ones) knew of Tsuna's confession and Mochida's challenge. I grabbed my bento, which consisted of fried rice — my favourite — and proceeded to the school multi-purposed hall (which was used as an indoor tennis court, volleyball court, basketball court, badminton court, netball court..., and dojo). I knew how this match would end, but knowing was still different from seeing.

_**Time for my 4-D episode 1!**_

_Yeah, right._

There was more than that, of course. There was one person I'd like to be acknowledged before anything. I spotted Ryohei (who seemed a little less EXTREME than other episode) and Takeshi near Kyoko and Hana. Hibari was chilling in one corner, strangely behind the future Rain and Sun (Rain and Sun = Cloud, got it? Like, you know, the water cycle?), and doing his act-cool-but-we-all-know-he-truely-is-cool pose of folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

_**Found him?**_

_Nope, not them._

I climbed up the stairs, eyes darting from person to person that was assembled in the hall. If I wasn't wrong, he should be higher than ground floor.

_Found him!_

I sat down somewhere near him, but far enough not to get his suspicion. Opening my bento box, I watched with enthusiasm when Tsuna made Mochida a monk.

_We had one more priest today_, I mused.

_**That Tsuna kid was totally awesome! Let's tag up for the rest of the show, pleeeease?**_

_Should I be happy that a Genie is asking for a favour?_

_**Yes! Isn't it?**_

I stretched and yawned. School was not going to end anytime. I whispered a 'gochisosama deshita' and started stalking.

* * *

A long figure stood outside of the hall, in an area surrounded by a few young trees and saplings. His eyes were over-shadowed by his hat, specifically, a black fedora with an orange stripe.

I was certain he knew I had been stalking him since I left the hall. Even when I said stalk, it was just a poorly performance of 'following a person while hiding'. Add the fact that he was a freaking hitman, you'd get busted in no time flat.

"You can come out now," Reborn said, his voice squeaky and high-pitched — a characteristic of a baby's — but his mentality was not to be doubted.

"Eh... Hehehehe," that was how unintelligent words tumbled out of my mouth. Seriously, I'd spent the whole way trying to construct a 'grand speech' like: _'So, we've met, world's strongest hitman' _or maybe_ 'I know all your darkest secrets, Reborn' _or maybe even_, 'Yo, Reborn, I'm your fan'._

_**You truly are an idiot, is it?**_ Jamari mock-sighed, hints of amusement all over his voice.

I decided to ignore him for the time being. I had more pressing matters now... Like the calculating gaze that was directed at me from a pair of beady onyx eyes.

"It would be in your best interest to reveal who you are."

And I thought Reborn was supposed to play dumb. Well I had stalked him, after all. I gave a quick mental weighing of whether telling him the whole truth or the half-truth.

"I'm still waiting," Reborn said. Was it my imagination, because this time it seemed a bit louder. Sure, the Reborn here was in baby form, and there was no immediate lethal threat from him, but Reborn= sadist hitman= you life would turn up-side down until he got what he wanted.

Half-truth, then.

"I'm Iris, but I prefer to go by Butterfly. Pleasure to meet you," I stated. As if to convince Reborn I really didn't know him or something, I added quickly," why are you here? If I'm not wrong, any trespasser will get 'bitten by death' by our disciplinary head prefect here."

The tension in the air seemed to soften, but when I turned to walk, I was being called a halt.

"Wait."

Just by a single word, the tension shifted, and not in a good way. My back was facing Reborn, making it all the while more nerve-wrecking.

"You know me," he indicated, and as I once again turned hesitantly to face him, I was met with a Leon-gun pointing at my face. "And you know Leon." His pitch black eyes flickered from me to his animal partner.

_How does he know that?_

_**Reborn reads minds. You have clearly forgotten that fact, is it?**_

_Oh._

I decided not to correct Jamari's gramma mistake. Taking a slow deep breath to steady myself, I once again opened my mouth to speak.

"Yes, I know you. You are the world's strongest hitman, Reborn. You are with association with the Vongola Famiglia. Leon is your partner and he can change into any shape or objects as he wishes," my voice came out in a mysterious tone. After pausing for dramatic effect, I continued," and I know everything, even the 'truth'..." Gosh, I sounded so much like a Fullmetal Alchemist fan.

The grip on Leon-gun tightened.

"... Cuz that's what I saw!" I finished light-toned.

My last line successfully made Reborn raised his eyebrow quizzically by 0.0000000001 mm. What it felt like: Achievement Unlocked with rainbows falling from my mouth like a colourful waterfall?

"Explain."

I wondered if somehow Reborn and Iris' Dad was related.

"Hmm let's see. I see glimpses of events in my head, though mostly when I dream. Few months ago, I saw a young boy in my dream, a boy whose eyes and hair was brown, but his eyes lit up in an orange gradient, and the purest orange flames I had ever seen was dancing on his forehead. Beside him, was you. He called you 'Reborn, the world's strongest hitman', I assume you are?"

_**You missed out Leon.**_

_Oh. Shit._

I opened my mouth in an attempt to add that in, but was cut shortly by Reborn.

"Well, yes. I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

I carefully kept any trace of fan girl-syndrome from my face as I realized that I had just heard a major character say his catch-line. Well maybe Reborn didn't have a catch-line, he was a hitman Arcobaleno anyway, but don't spoil my fun!

"Maybe I should get back to my class now. Ciao ciao!" I turned and walked away as quickly as I dared.

Before I left, I thought I saw a soft golden glow in the Sun Pacifier.

But I dismissed the thought as soon as it had occurred. I knew that Colonello was somewhere in Mafia Island, Lal Mirch in Vongola CEDEF, Viper, or currently known as Mammon in Varia, and Skull and Verde rotting away somewhere at the edges of the world.

Moreover, I got Hayato and Takeshi to worry about, right?

* * *

_** Miss me? You'd better be. I made up my sudden 'disappearance' or aka 'not-updating-within-almost-a-month' with this omake. It's Reborn's POV and it tells another story! Anything, ENJOY!**_

* * *

Not-so-Omake-ish OMAKE: Reborn

When Reborn received news to train the new candidate of Vongola, he had flied all the way from Italy to Japan within the shortest time possible while memorising all the documents regarding the Sawada. He had walked at least a few rounds in the district of Namimori and the districts surrounding it to familiarise with its environment and its people. He took note of all Tsuna's family members, classmates and even the teachers. He acknowledged the Disciplinary President, a baseball star and a boxer, recognising their talents.

Things had worked out well, exactly according to plan. As expected, Dame-Tsuna was really, as his nickname had told, no good. On the other hand, Reborn was sure with his tutoring, he would be a marvellous boss in no time.

That morning, Reborn had introduced himself as Tsuna's new tutor. He had a 'live-show' of Tsuna's dame-ness and his cowardice. He was sure that no other beings in the whole world was scared of a mere Chihuahua. His opportunity came, in the form of a Kyoko Sasagawa, a girl whom Tsuna apparently had a crush on. Wasting no time, he immediately fired a Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna.

He was more of a practical tutor, after all.

* * *

Watching from his secret hideout, Reborn smirked as he saw his student being teased by his classmates. Then the smirk grew as news of a challenge (Mochida VS Tsuna showdown) was spread. But he had to say that Tsuna was brave in his own way. Sure, he had tried to run away from the fight, but a little but of convincing had him walking willingly to the gym for the challenge. He took a mental note down.

Yet as he witness the fight his hitman senses was tingling. Someone was watching him, albeit not in a threatening way, which was fortunate for that person, whoever he or she was. If he ever finds a threat, he'd shoot it in no time flat.

He knew, at the same time, that person was watching him with curiosity. No, not in a way people would look at him when he took the public plane all alone (he appeared to be like a child but you and I knows he's an adult), and Reborn was sure he had half-heartedly conceal his presence. Only someone who was intentionally looking for him would notice him.

Which led to the questions: _who _and_ why_?

Well, he would have to find out. And if he discover even a hint of threat from that person... He found himself smirking when he fired a Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna.

* * *

It was not difficult for Reborn to find that individual that rose his suspicions. That person had clumsily followed him after the fight, and either could not conceal her presence or wasn't bothered. He knew it was a her, judging from the way she walked, though stiff, he thought the way she walked spoke of someone of a high position. Hmm, more research. He wasn't a hitman for nothing. However, upon analysation, he didn't see her as a threat. They hadn't met for now, but he was sure she was too kind and pure to be in the underworld.

He stopped in a less-public area, and sensed that this... Girl... She had stopped following too.

"You can come out now," Reborn said in his usual emotionless tone, one that he had used when he was not very sure of the situation. Right now, he could only be sure that one, a girl was following him not because he was an infant in black suit, two, said girl was definitely not trained in anyway to be in the mafia, and lastly, this girl was someone who was in a rather high position. The way she was trained to walk told something.

"Eh... Hehehehe," what met him was a string of giggles. He raised an eyebrow. He still did not know who she is, so he settled for: "It would be in your best interest to reveal who you are."

She seemed to be thinking, maybe considering whether to reveal herself or not. This caused the suspicion in Reborn to rise. Why would she wanted to hide her identity?

"I'm still waiting," Reborn pressed on. He allow some of his power to leak, a trick he had learned from his years of being an assassin. He was careful not to leak his killer intent, though. That thing was a bit harder to control and usually civilians could not even stand under that pressure.

The girl before him seemed to be making the last thoughts. Slowly, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I'm Iris, but I prefer to go by Butterfly. Pleasure to meet you," she said, then added quickly," why are you here? If I'm not wrong, any trespasser will get 'bitten by death' by our disciplinary head prefect here."

She was foolish to think that it would convince him, Reborn, the World's Strongest Hitman, that she didn't know him. Her eyes were as easy to read as an open book. In fact, an open book with font 100 size letters. Reborn once again, stopped his powers from leaking. The girl, Iris, she said, turned to leave.

"Wait," he commanded. The girl stopped.

"You know me," he said. Reaching up to his fedora, Leon climbed onto his hand and transformed into his favourite gun. Threats were always better at interrogating. Shakily, the girl turned to face him. Her clear sapphire eyes trailed from Reborn to his gun in hand. Almost as if she had known his signature gun. No, she knew Leon. "And you know Leon," he said.

The girl looked as if she was talking to herself now, expression changing from bewilderment, to realisation before settling to a more thoughtful manner. She was considering something... Something to tell Reborn. Now that surely piqued his interest.

Taking a slow deep breath as if to steady herself, she once again opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I know you. You are the world's strongest hitman, Reborn. You are with association with the Vongola Famiglia. Leon is your partner and he can change into any shape or objects as he wishes and I know everything, even the 'truth'..."

Reborn was mildly-shocked when he heard the first part, but as the girl carried on with her speech he was on alert. What did she meant about the 'truth'? Did she...? How...? Subconsciously, he gripped on Leon tighter, but slackened when he felt Leon groaning under the pressure.

"... Cuz that's what I saw!" She finished light-toned.

That took him off guard. Was this child toying with his feeling? That did not explain how she knew of him and Leon. Him, maybe yes, that was a bit easier to explain. But Leon? And the way she had described him "partner", she said. She did not refer to Leon as a weapon, but as a being. Maybe... She did know something.

"Explain."

"Hmm let's see. I see glimpses of events in my head, though mostly when I dream. Few months ago, I saw a young boy in my dream, a boy whose eyes and hair was brown, but his eyes lit up in an orange gradient, and the purest orange flames I had ever seen was dancing on his forehead. Beside him, was you. He called you 'Reborn, the world's strongest hitman', I assume you are?"

A foreseer? That might be a help to Vongola. Reborn considered the option of recruiting her, or not. He noticed she missed out the explanation of her knowing Leon, but decided to let it slide for once. The girl was no threat, her eyes would betray the slightest lie.

He found himself with a slight smirk. Whoever this girl was, she was worth some researching. Until then, he'd just had to keep an eye on her.

"Well, yes. I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

At that, the two proceed to walk away. However, Reborn was not sure if he had imagined it, or the sun's rays got into his pacifier, because it seemed to him that his Sun Pacifier was giving a golden glow.

_Nah, probably my imagination. Besides, all the other Arcobalenos were at least miles away._

He missed the fact that this girl had just spoke Italian before they left.

* * *

**_How's my story plus Reborn's POV? One thing I'd have to tell you, the Reborn's POV isn't really an omake. I suspect people may ask why Reborn mention that Iris 'walked in a way that spoke of high position'. Part of the reason was that Iris was trained to walk in that way, she was the daughter of a 'rich man'. you'll be surprise to find out who this father really was, or who Iris was. Only thing I'd tell you is that it isnt going to happen very soon, but pick up the clues along the way, you'll be in for a nice surprise._**

**_So far, this is my longest chapter:D_**

_**Anyway! I saw a couple of other stories doing this Q and A thing for their fanfiction and it looked like a lot of fun, plus it gave me a great way to get to know my wonderful, wonderful, reviewers more, and decided to give it a shot.**_

_**They're called Questions of the Day, or Question of the Chapter or... w/e, whatever. **_

_**I'd just be plain and call them the Question(s).**_

**The Question:**_ If you were to be confronted by this wish-granting Genie, what 3 wishes will you choose? (Cannot say infinitive wishes or anything along the line)_

**_You can answer through Reviews! It'll be awesome to see someone dropping a review!_**

**_And that's me, Evan, signing out!_**


	10. Incident of the Volleyball Match

Chapter 10

The Volleyball Match, a Hypothesis Proven

The Volleyball Tournament was starting. In fact, it had been on for almost a month since, well, Friday. (What? Last chapter was a Friday, okay?) But it went as a sequence from the higher years and down, with Year 1s' matches as the last of the competition. Thanks to this, I had successfully found out our class sports people, which was a pathetic amount, even if you count me in. Let's see... There was this boy whom I recognised as Batter No. 2 and another who was probably Batter No.6. And surprisingly both Mureiko and Nariko were among the few athletes in our class. On the good side, though, our few athletes were all aggressive when it came to sports.

I'd known that there was only 8 classes in this school. Funny how Namimori was like the only school around aside from _Kokuyo_ Chuu which was in the borderline of Namimori district, yet there was only 8 classes consisting of around 30 people per class. Even my school (again, at the other side) had 12 classes just for year ones, and each an average of 35 people. And there was another secondary school right beside it. Maybe the birth rate decrease or something (switching to geography mode).

Gah, anyway my point was, there was 8 classes, and this the tournament was held for 3 days, from Monday to Tuesday, like duh. (Finals on Tuesday) During these time, to our greatest joy, afternoon lessons were cancelled when we had match. Imagine my happiness when I knew of this news.

Using the traditional match up method, we had class A against E, B against F, C against G, and D, out class, against class H. (Find the pattern, if you can't... I think you'll need to find some IQ tests) Team members could be mixed, but I heard that other classes chose around 90% of boys, since they were blessed with extra strength and stamina. Because of that sometimes I wonder why males got all the good stuff but female had to undergo a ton of _crap_ and yet males were deemed more significant. If you do not know what I was talking about, then obviously you're too young to known that.

Oops, I'd gone off track. Well so today was the start of the rounds, and since I was elected as the Sports Rep of the class (oh the irony! I remember I was the slowest softballer in my team), I chose the four of them, the fifth volunteered, and we were all set and ready to go.

And today's game made me give Nariko a new perspective. I mean, she was all 'Chrome'-ish at normal times, but she turned out to be a volleyball player. An _aggressive_ volleyball player who smacked the ball so hard you could barely see the ball until it bounced and passed through the opponent's court. Then you'd known that the team had score a point. And then you'd known that your team had won.

During the break, the winning teams were Class A, F, C and us, D.

I was sure in the Anime, Tsuna's class was against 1-C, because I remembering teasing about that class. I flipped open my handy note. Yepp, it was class C. So we'd had to lose to them? My eyes drawn to the bandages on both mine and my classmates' hands and arms.

_No, we'll do our best._

I figured out why Class C had won in the anime. Other than the four athletes, the rest of the class was all nerd types, and their physical level sucked. Just look at our fifth player. His fitness was okay, but there was still a big gap between him and any other players on court. I realised if I hadn't joined the class, they would have lost. Another ripple to the KHR world.

Winning the game, we once again did our class cheer. The rest of the class went home while we decided to practise a bit more for tomorrow's finals. It seemed as all the volleyball courts were occupied, no doubt all the volleyballer-wannabes were training after the match. We found a spot big enough to practise, so I dismissed them with a thought in mind.

_Now, where's 1-A?_

_**Looking for Yamamoto Takeshi, is it?**_

_And Tsuna, and Gokudera._

_**I don't think they've played for their class yet. Firstly, words of a new transfer student haven't spread yet, unless their classmates are tight-lipped on it, but still, considering that Gokudera is not stationary, nor is Namimori students, plus the fact that the girl population of this Namimori school had fan-girl diseases. Thank Aladdin that you are not that infected.**_

_Then, if Gokudera ain't here, that means Tsuna haven't played too. Sad life, isn't it?_

_**Hey you steal my catch phrase, is it?**_

I did some self practise. I worked the best on my own, after all. Texting a message to my trustworthy butler that I would be going home late, I started warming up by running around the school.

The Main Building, the Labs, the Green Corner... I mused. Next is the hall.

"Nngn!" Alarmed, I paused.

Just _who_ the hell was that?

Followed closely I heard the bouncing of balls. Not the sound of basketball's rubber, but...

_Volleyball. Someone was practising volleyball in the hall._

At first glance, I hardly recognised anyone. Well, it could be any random class. However, I saw that familiar figure serving a ball.

_It's him it's him itshimitshimitshim!_

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Okay, I'd have to admit. I had gone very OOC whenever I find him around.

I resumed my jogging without much thought.

The first round, second, third, last round. Who'd known Namimori Chuu alone was so big. I pitied Tsuna for his upcoming days with Reborn.

_Eh Tsuna?_ I kept my tongue to myself as I saw Tsuna staring inside the hall, gaped, then turned and walked away. I waited for him to go before I peered in. I gasped in horror-

They were pushing themselves too much. As four of them laid panting for breath, the other two looked ready to collapse. Their breathes were no doubt laboured, their sweat had drenched their shirt wet and hung on their hair like crystals glistening under the lightings.

A random person with the face of an onigiri climbed to his feet with difficulties. One of the person at the other side of the court attempted to serve, only to succumb to his fatigue and fell.

I could not bear to watch anymore. I rushed in without another hesitation to aid. One of them rejected my help by saying that he had to win for the class. I was touched, I truly was, but seeing his condition, I snapped and told him his determinations could all go and die, what he needed was a good rest to be in his best condition for the finals.

I laid them down on some mat, and proceeded to mummify them with bandages and plasters. A set of eyes never left me while I did all these, and by the time I was left with him everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Have I met you somewhere?" Takeshi asked.

I averted my eyes and pretended to examine his injuries. It was heart-breaking trying not to just upright tell him '_yes, I know you_' or something along the line. If he had become friends with me, and solidify the friendship (which wouldn't be the slightest problem), Tsuna would never get himself such a good Rain Guardian ever.

I shook my head slowly, not trusting my voice.

"Then probably it's my imagination, ne?" he concluded cheerfully, but I sensed a tinge of disappointment in it.

I nodded, making sure not to gain any eye contact in case my eyes gave it away. I stood up, and trying to make the least noise possible, tip-toed towards the exit of the hall. I turned to gave him a final check.

Good, he was asleep too. Saved the awkwardness.

Little did I know, the moment I exited the Hall, a pair of hazel eyes once again glistered.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the class the next day, Mureiko had jumped at me like a tigress would to a rabbit, and with gusto, told me the news of a transfer student from Italy.

_**It's episode 2! Coming up, isn't it?**_

I just smiled inwardly as I listened to Mureiko's rambling about how she'd go to Class 1-A during breaktime.

"Ne, ne, Butterfly. Join me will you?"

"Of course," response to her so-far invincible puppy eyes.

"Yay!"

Though, by break time news once again spread that said transfer student was Gokudera Hayato, and he was joining the Volleyball Tournament with Tsuna since two of the regulars were on Medical Leave that day. I felt a chill ran down my spine. I was sure Reborn in pizza delivery was involved in this, and at least 5 more volleyball players fell victim to him.

So Mureiko decided not to find him during break time, and instead joined our other four members for last minute conditions for the finals. She was totally a sports person. True athletes value sportsmanship more than anything.

* * *

Our eyes turned when the door slid opened, the one and only Tsuna peered in. Instantly, the whole crowd which consisted a mixture of 1-A classmates and a few other students who either came to see Tsuna's new found power cheered. I saw two cheering boards raised high.

"Go Tsuna!"

"Our invincible ringer is here!"

"Fight for it!"

I drowned out the cheers mentally, a somewhat useful skill I had acquired somewhere in the school terms. Their attitude...

**_Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale..._**

_There, that's better. Thanks, Jamari._

**_Anytime._**

Had I ever mention I hate people who just suck up to a person when they found out he's good, but tease and bully one when they knew he was a — what they call — loser? And those who bullied someone yesterday, but found out that the same person had suddenly became amazing, then had a 180 degree change of attitude, they were scum. Irony not intended.

"President, it's ready," a disciplinary prefect came to Hibari and announced.

Hibari was totally un-Hibari-like during the first two episodes, I had even doubted that he was the Hibari. _What kept me thinking that he's the Hibari?_ I mused.

"It that so?" Hibari turned to the referee, who in this case, was the form teacher of our class. "Then, teacher, you may begin." He said with a smirk, and our poor Kawara-sensei actually jerked backward before nodding silently.

_Ah yes, now I remembered, it was the visible fear that people shown whenever he was around._

"Class 1-A against class 1-D match. Begin."

With a whistle, Mureiko served the first ball, which went straight towards Tsuna, who jumped and attempted to smack the ball. Supporters held their breath, heck, even all players on court (except me and well, Gokudera) froze momentarily before the show of skills before their very eyes.

_**Yeah, the skill of clumsiness, isn't it?**_

_Don't interrupt me!_

Well, err, to put it bluntly, as all of you here have known, Tsuna did a full swing of his right arm, in hopes that he might, just might, hit the ball. Only to miss by a huge gap and the volleyball landing on his face. His fell on his back with an audible "THUD" and another softer "thud" as the volleyball landed beside him.

There followed a complete silence when neither the supporters nor players moved a muscle. Then, there was a chorus of groaning coming from the crowd. Some of my teammates smirked, one chuckling at the scene before him. There was a few murmurs of "still Dame-Tsuna" and "clumsy" among the crowd, and I scrunched up my nose. What, a few seconds ago, you were all worshipping him like god, now he failed, and you left him.

_**Some people are just asking for sticks to be shoved up their asses, isn't it?**_

_Right._

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, but it was not a question. Disappointment was smeared on his face as clear as ink on a piece of white paper.

"What ugliness have you displayed?" Huffed a certain Gokudera Hayato. He stood towering the fallen figure of Tsuna, the light against him such that his bangs slightly shadowed his eyes.

_How dramatic_, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind, don't mind. We'll get the next point." In an instant, Takeshi looked like his cheerful self again, smiling cheerfully as he encouraged Tsuna, who was probably thinking about ending the match faster or something.

As a hardcore KHR anime lover, my anime intuition (yes, I invented that up already) was always perfect.

As our team served once more (someone whispered to him to serve to Tsuna), I risked myself as my eyes lingered on 1-A volleyball players. Unsurprisingly, besides Gokudera and Tsuna, every single one of them was covered in different shades and sizes of bruises and cuts, some covered with bandages and plasters. (I recognised the few plasters that I had used because I bought those with white bunnies on it, and it was biting me back now.) I did not see Onigiri-Face. Did he fall victim to his own injuries or did Reborn poison him?

My eyes trailed to Takeshi for a while longer as I realised the ball had gone out of court and rolling out of the hall. His eyes were not focusing one me, which was a good thing. If there was anything that I was scared of, it was eye contact. And I was definitely scared of important figures gaining eye contact with me when I was just with... Myself.

I torn my gaze off Yamamoto, and decided to concentrate on the game until Tsuna decided to wake up and get shot by Reborn. It was kind of sad our team was fated to lose, and technically the other team cheated, but we would give in our best.

I watched as Tsuna again and yet again made clumsy and quite impossible mistakes, and I heard the crowd of supporters died down. I followed my team as the first set ended. I saw the incident happened, Tsuna giving his excuse, but shook it off when he saw all the injuries and bandages which covered some of the worst up. His eyes widened as he recalled what he had saw yesterday, and conflict passed in them. Then, a new air seemed to blow around him. He was determined.

I would have missed Reborn if not for my anime senses tingling again. I saw Reborn lowering his gun, took out the red bullet —Dying Will Bullets — and replaced them with two blue ones.

Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds before I turned to my teammates. The next set was starting.

All of a sudden, Tsuna fell backwards, giving a "Haaa", startling everyone on court.

I noticed his legs emitted a very faint glow before it faded.

"Tsuna, anything happened?"

"Is your leg okay?"

As Tsuna waved them off, I knew our game was now set.

* * *

The game ended in, as all of you might have guessed by now, 1-A's favour with Tsuna's *_cough_* _signature move_ (what a great sacrifice). However, the surprising thing was that none of my classmates was sour about being in second, we were, instead, satisfied and glad, a happy class nevertheless.

I quietly snuck out through the back door, away from the attention, and to my mission of '_accidentally witnessing_' the fight between Tsuna and Gokudera.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked timidly. The height difference between them wasn't doing any good either.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the Decimo, the Vongola Famiglia will be finished," he stated with an air around him.

I winced mentally. I had been seeing Gokudera as the loyal puppy-dog with the shining in his eyes whenever his 'Juudaime' was around so much that it was kind of hard to adjust to the present Gokudera. Well, I didn't need to, anyway. Soon, this Gokudera would turn into the puppy-dog that we all knew.

"Huh? How do you know about the family?"

Ignoring the last comment, Gokudera continued,"You're a nuisance. Die right here."

Then, two sticks of dynamites was found on his hands. Sometimes I wondered if Gokudera had secretly invented something similar to Doreamon's 4-D pocket. _Probably._

"Dy-dynamite!" There went Tsuna.

"You're earlier than I have expected," a new voice joined in. Guess who? Three tries and the first two doesn't count. The newcomer came out from a tree. Specifically, the lift inside a tree trunk. I wonder how did that that even worked. I mean, wasn't the whatever xylem and phloem essential for plant survival? If so how could the tree looked exactly like a living tree with a lift right in its trunk? Not to mention how the hell would there even be electricity in the plant?

Should be anime logic.

_**Oh look Butterfly! Show's on!**_

To my horror, I realised I had zoned out for a good 5 minutes, and Tsuna was already dodging random dynamites sent to his way.

"Anybody! HELP!" Shrieked Tsuna as he sprinted for his dear life.

Unfortunately for him, it was just natural that when you were in a chase, you would ran into a dead end. Anime physics.

"The end of you, Juudaime." Gokudera growled underneath his breath. "Disappear!" He exclaimed, flinging the explosives he was holding in his hand at Tsuna. Another anime physics that I didn't quite get: How could Gokudera light up the dynamites without using any lighter?

As if it wasn't bad enough for him, I walked into the scene like a Yamamoto partially because I was feeling sadistic that day and greeted him. "Yo, Tsuna."

He paled visibly, and once again when he noticed the incoming dynamites his face became white... Quite literally.

"HYAA!"

In desperation, Tsuna flung himself onto the ground to meet the dynamite and tried to extinguish the lit flames with his bare hands only to yelp and jump back when the pain told him that hadn't been a good idea the hard way.

"Fight with your Dying Will, Tsuna!"

Following that, a gun shot and a red bullet aiming with dead accuracy at Tsuna's forehead. It was one thing to look at it through an anime, another thing to witness it over a distance, but a whole new experience when it was just in front of me, unfolding itself before my very eyes.

It was amazing, the Dying Will Bullet. Halfway through, the bullet shell had split open with a red beam and dropped onto the ground. However, the said ball of red (...was that Dying Will Flames?) travelled all the way to Tsuna's head. Under the impact, Tsuna was jerked backward, body hitting the concrete of school grounds with his eyes wide open staring at the last of the world (technically, he died, so there) in shock. If I hadn't known any better, or if he had stayed on the ground a few seconds more, I would have assume Reborn had just killed him. Well actually he did, but Tsuna was going to rip out of his clothes in a few seconds later, and he was going to rock.

And so Tsuna ripped his clothes to shreds. I wondered how many sets of uniform he had to purchase at the back of my mind.

"Reborn! Extinguish all the dynamites with my Dying Will!"

And I watched with amazement at its purest state as Tsuna started teleporting around extinguishing dynamites. Long abandoning the question if '_Was that even possible?_' I settled for "Just another anime physics".

"Double Dynamite!" No use.

"If that's the case... Triple Dynamite!"

Gokudera seemed to be struggling with holding all of the dynamite in his hands… and then one tipped onto the floor. His arms sagged, and suddenly the floor was absolutely littered with his lighted dynamite.

"The end of me?" He murmured. Why the hell didn't he run away?

Give me a hundred years and I'd still not understand anime logic.

"Extinguish! Extinguish extinguish extinguish extinguish extinguish extinguish extinguish!" To the upmost surprise/amazement/whatever-emotions-you-choose-to -put-here of Gokudera, Tsuna began working on the dynamites around him too.

And just when the last bomb was done, Tsuna's Dying Will Flame on his forehead died down. He half-squatted and heaved a sigh of relief, a breath he had been holding was finally released. He looked at Gokudera's direction, seemingly wanting to check whether he was okay...

... Only to have face masked in horror as Gokudera dropped to his knees in front of him. "I was mistaken! It is you who is fit to become Juudaime! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, command whatever you want of me!" The silver-haired guy said with adoring eyes.

_Here comes the evolution of Gokudera Hayato. Man, he's like a pokémon._

_**What's a 'pokémon'?**_

_Just another show, never mind._

I zoned out at the part where Gokudera explained that he had never wanted becoming the Tenth Vongola boss in the first place, stating that he just wanted to see if Tsuna was capable of being the next head of the family. Then Reborn add-on explained the mafia rules and what not.

Yamamoto was not here. If I was not wrong... Maybe the reason of Tsuna wanting to defuse the dynamites was because he had someone to protect. I knew that in the manga, he extinguish them because he was shot, but it didn't make sense. He could have run away from the scene, or anything. Plus. Why would he regret dying?

Under the cover of the lack of attention directed to me, I crept away from the scene, knowing very well what would happen, anime or manga.

There was some things in the anime that the manga covered up (like Takeshi suiciding, no way he could have just joined the mafia and risk his life just because of a volleyball game. Friendship, sure, but putting his life on the front?), and some in the manga that the anime covered up (like the events today). I took out my notebook and wrote the piece of information down.

Even though I knew everything which would take place soon, as well as the results... I still couldn't help but pray for the best to come.

* * *

_**After last chapter, I decided to add 2 new stuff inside my fanfic. Firstly, as all of you may have guessed, is the questions. The second... (Drum rolls) is the OMAKES! Well I think I had a crush on Omakes already. It's going to be like the 'Chibi-talia' of Hetalia, like a side story to the main story. Of course it won't be happening anytime.**_

* * *

A Semi-serious OMAKE:

In which Ellenia was transported into a different time zone (Part 1)

I wasn't sure what had happened, my eyes were closed shut as body reflexes to the blinding light.

Just what the hell did that Genie did to me? Wait... What's that smell?

As my eyes were still momentarily blind as an after effect, it was just natural that my other senses were sharper for the time being. But this smell... It made my nose twitch in irritation and I felt like throwing up. It was terrible, but not a complete stranger to my nose. Kind of like the raw chicken meat that I found rotting in a corner last time when I went to the wet market. But worse. Much worse.

As I waited for my eyes to adjust to the surroundings, wanting to know what was going in. My vision was slowly clearing up, patches of the surrounding scenery revealing itself. Though, when I finally got a hint of where I was, I wished dearly that I hadn't seen anything. The place I had somehow got my ass into was almost completely dark, frightening sounds rattling around me. The air was dense and thick and it made me hard to breathe. The limited lighting, which was almost none, slipped in through the cracks of the covered windows and broken splinters of wood on the walls and roof. It wasn't a place where I wanted to be not in a million years.

I racked my brain of where I could have been. Some dangerous anime? And surely I had just wished for being a World Jumper, not getting transported into a random anime. Worst case scenario would be landing in a dangerous anime or manga series where I had absolutely not read or watch about it before.

Taking a step forward, I felt my feet splashing into something and blinked in response to it (I wasn't wearing any shoe to begin with). Peering down, I squinted his eyes to try and make it out, but it looked like some sort of liquid that was dark in color or maybe that perception was because there was no light to reveal the color. Familiar sounds of chains rattling and gears turning were picked up, but regardless of those sounds, it was dead quiet. If I listened carefully enough, he could hear some sort of dripping, like water was falling, not too far ahead and he went towards it since there was nowhere else for him to go. The rotting odour was much stronger than before and there was another smell that was mixed in, copper. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting, my eyes widened in pure shock.

Blood. Blood blood blood bloodbloodblood! So much BLOOD!

Darkness dug into my vision once again as my brain shut down. However, before I felt myself collapsing, I thought I heard voices and felt a strong pair of arm around me.

* * *

**_So, the OMAKE. As I had stated before, this is definitely irrelevant to Grandchild of Aladdin. But anyway, how do you like that? However, to demolish all of your hopes that I would end the OMAKE story fully, it's an OMAKE for a reason. I'll try to write as much as I can but of course I'd be focusing on the main story more. Either OMAKE Ellenia just any-how use her second wish and then use the third wish to go home. Or anything._**

_**CrimsonSkyTamer: **Oh lol, another Hibari fan. But as you can see, I don't really support romance, so I won't be pairing Ellenia with anyone._

_**LemonGoddess:** Hey *wink wink* You very funny lah~ but I kinda agree with ur 2nd wish._

**Answer: **_My first wish would be able to travel around animes (ahahaha lookie at my first chapter) secondly, to be able to travel through time within the realms of the anime (eg. Go to Giotto's time or the time of Arcobaleno Curse) third wish I'd use it on emergency, cuz anime world's are dangerous desu! Nobody can predict what would happen. And if everything fails, use the third wish to get home._

**Question:**_ Which Arcobaleno do you like most and why?_

**_That should be all, and Evan here, signs out!_**


	11. Guilt, hence a Day Off

Chapter 11

Guilt, hence a Day Off

The fact that Yamamoto Takeshi hadn't been at the Green Corner of the school like he was _supposed_ to when Reborn recruited him to be one of Tsuna's Guardians probably just meant more problems for me. Well maybe not me, it was to Tsuna, since he was the boss.

Then it had occurred to me. Who was I to change the whole plot line? Sure, it was interesting, and watching in 4-D was exciting, thrilling. I swatted the thought away as soon as it had come. _There's probably more parallel worlds which ensures Tsuna's success._

I stifled a yawn as I glanced at the the plain white clock hanging on the wall in 1-D. Sigh, school wasn't ending anytime soon, and we still got that project we had to finish by today.

Had I ever mention that I hate the boredom of lessons with a fiery passion? Not to mention project work?

* * *

We had long since finished the project work, but I wanted to stay back to finalise it. "Stupid posters..." I muttered under my breath, once again reminding myself that I did all this in courtesy of my classmates, not the poster itself. I waited impatiently was the printer slowly worked its way with ink and papers, drumming my fingers on the table as I stared out through the windows. It was getting late.

I switched off the devise once the pieces of poster came out, and exited the computer lab. Deciding to take the long route (that went around the hall and the field so I could get a look at the softball field), I once again yawned and set off.

Long day. Not to mention the boredom, it's _killing_ me.

I was certain Jamari was chuckling in his lamp-necklace around my neck. Huffing in my one-sided annoyance, I walked past the baseball diamond. In the distance, I could almost see the softball diamond.

In fact, I had a feeling that the boredom today had taken a toll on me, dulling my senses. Because, you know what? I bumped into somebody. And that somebody was a guy! A freakin' male!

"Sorry... Oh It's you!" Turned out to be Takeshi. Okay maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Ahh, yes. Erm, sorry for bumping into you? I guess I'm a bit tired." To proved my point, I yawned. Again.

Inwardly, I was actually on high alert. At the corner of my eyes, I observed any signs that Takeshi might hint that he injured his arm. Sweating profusely like he had just been through intense training, yes, but other than that, nothing. So it was not today, eh?

"We didn't have a formal introduction last time. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, thanks for last time."

Once again forcing control upon the fan-girl devil inside me, I allowed a grin to dance across my face.

"I'm Tenebris Iris, call me Butterfly." Did that sounded so close to a certain song? (Call me maybe)

"Well then, what are you doing with the stack of papers?" His eyes trailed to the posters I had been carrying.

"It's isn't really a stack, but never mind... I've just finished the project today and I'm going to submit them at the pigeon hole."

"Can I accompany you?" He asked.

"S-sure!" And I cursed myself mentally for stuttering.

The trip to the pigeon hole suddenly became so long. And not to mention, awkward.

"Ta... Yamamoto," I called, then flushed as I just remembered how the 'name-calling' works. You were not supposed to call by other's given name unless, well, he allowed or something. And if you call someone without a honorific it either meant that you showed him no respect... Or that he was someone you had bonded very well with, and either choice was bad enough.

"Hmm?" Phew, he didn't seem to catch that, but knowing Takeshi, he'd probably not point that out even if he did caught it.

"Why do you like baseball so much?"

He looked at me curiously," and how'd you've known that?"

I mentally slapped myself for the small loophole I had made. Inhaling and exhaling to calm myself down and to find a suitable lie to cover up, I smiled and said," well, I've seem you pretty absorbed in baseball most of the time..." Which was a half-truth. I'd seen Takeshi absorbed in baseball during the few times our PE clashed together, and some days when I stayed back, or in Fanfiction (eg, Tsuna seeing Yamamoto pitching ect) and that was just about all, though technically to me in this world had only seen him in baseball.

"It's my passion, after all." After that, he gave a throaty Yamamoto laugh, laughter echoing in the corridor.

We were reaching. Just climb up the stairs to the third floor and there'd be the pigeon hole. I racked my mind for something... Anything to say to Yamamoto. I shifted the stack of posters in my hands and carefully stepped on the first platform of the stairs.

Apparently, someone decided to curse me or something, because the moment we were done on the first flight of stairs and halfway through the second, a copy of my posters dropped onto the stairs, gliding from the top of the stack to the bottom of Takeshi's left foot.

Now, I would like to say that my brain wasn't effected by any of this at all and that I instantly started trying to find a rational action such as quickly bending down and snatching the evil piece of paper away from danger but sadly, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was in way too much shock for my brain to actually function correctly, and I ended up just staring uselessly as Takeshi stepped on the paper, and tripped. It was probably just my brain trying to protect itself from all the morbid imagination or shock or whatever whatever, but it took a few moments for it to be able to process informations properly.

When it did, though, it was way too late.

There was a sickening crack and Yamamoto fell over on to the bottom of the stairs, back slamming against the wall, clutching his now most likely broken arm and groaning in pain. Beads of cold sweat dotted his face. I took a step towards Takeshi with as much courage as I could manage with out throwing up, as my stomach was churning and I felt my blood drained from my face at the sight of blood.

There was so much blood, so much red stained on the beige tiles of the corridor. My legs shook as if it turned to jelly. I wanted to help him so badly, yet my body was not under my command. As much as my brain was telling me to rush up to him, to help him, to save him at all costs, my body refused to move even one inch. The sight of blood terrified me. I had never seen so much blood in my life. Ever. Not even during my period. Then I realised that my the stack of paper, unable to be withstood by my trembling hand, fell, gliding in the air before becoming soaked in red.

I took a shaky breath in.

_Uh, Jamari, a little help please?_

_**Fine. Focus on me, idiot. Now, take out your phone and call whoever that take care of these issue.**_

Finally regaining to control of my body, I took out my phone and my quivering fingers numbly dialled for the ambulance.

Even though things happened around me in a fast blur after that, I was sure I had cried the whole way during the trip.

* * *

I bit on my index knuckle as I glanced up at the clock agitatedly. One second, two second, third second... Why was time passingly so painstakingly slow? My left foot tapped the white polished floor impatiently. Someone mentioned I should change that habit and even I had caught myself red-handed several times as I became scared or nervous.

But I seriously couldn't freakin' help it.

I had known and assured myself that Takeshi's suicide attempt would be... No, _was_, a failure, with Tsuna coming to his aid and so on. However, it was not reassuring at all, in fact, I just felt more paranoid. I had known Takeshi as that person I interacted with, though the opportunities were little to none, but I _had_ enjoyed his cheerful presence whenever he was around. Around 4 years back, when I hadn't come to the KHR world, I thought of him as a fictional character and that solely. I had liked him because he was portrayed as a 'fun' type of person, and he played baseball and wielded the sword. I had liked him because he was, in all ways to me, cool and awesome.

And now, 4 years later, he was known for his warm and friendly personality. I liked him when he pitched, the joyous gleam in his eyes whenever he was in the diamond, pitching or hitting home runs. I liked his laughter and I respected his honour. I had, over time, known him as a person, not as 'Yamamoto Takeshi from KHR' but 'Yamamoto Takeshi who's my level mate'. He was alive and breathing.

I had told and retold myself that screwing thing in this KHR world, in this universe, would end up in a bad way. I had started this whole 'adventure' with curiosity, with excitement, with desires and a bit of fan-girlism. Had myself planned from the start what I would do, limit how much I would interact with the characters. I had charted, plotted, laid out all the important pieces before me for my convenience, and it didn't occur to me once that I was here toying with people's lives. If I was not careful, I might ended up seriously messing up all the things that were important.

Like someone getting killed when they were not supposed to die at that time.

But all that didn't seem to hit me.

Well, it was up 'till now. And it had hit me hard. Why was I even here? Who was I to interfere with the KHR events, Canon or not. I knew it was every KHR fan's dream to be even here, to see Tsuna or Takeshi or Gokudera or Ryohei or Chrome or, heck, Hibari or Mukuro. Maybe the Arcobalenos? Or the Varia? That was all trivial matters. I had came here just by a spur of the moment. I wasn't even thinking.

And all those bullshit happened because of my foolishness. To think that I had wanted to test out my personal hypothesis during the encounter of Tsuna and Gokudera. What if by chance, Tsuna lost concentration? I might just make both of us got in serious injuries. True, Reborn was there, but what if it was a real situation? With no Reborn? No protection?

At this rate, I'd never be able to-

"TAKESHI!" The yell made me jump up in the plastic hospital seat and whirl my head towards the entrance.

Brooding later, I had to focus on the present.

Rushing into the waiting room and towards the receptionist was none other than Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, father of Takeshi and his only living relative. I could tell that he came straight from the restaurant since he was wearing his chef outfit, not bothering to change out of it as he rushed to the hospital to make sure that his son was okay. When was he not in that outfit anyway?

"S-sir..." The receptionist, no doubt, was having an awkwardly hard time over there." C-could you k-keep your volume d-down? T-this is a hos-"

She was cut off instantly when Tsuyoshi shouted at her in a mixture of emotions which could be identified as anger, annoyance, worry, shock... "MY SON IS INVOLVED IN AN ACCIDENT AND YOU WANT ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?"

My stomach churned with guilt. I was the cause of the accident, after all. If I had just hold the posters and kept every single piece of it in place, Takeshi wouldn't have... He...

_**Focus, Ellenia.**_

Jamari, for once, wasn't the jokey happy-go-lucky Genie I had known. His message held a depth of ancient powers that even I was able to sense. I knew that wasn't all his strength. It reminded me that, no matter how Jamari seemed, he was still a Genie. A Genie was a powerful spirit.

"Hey, dad. I heard you yelling in the waiting room." The voice caused the both of them to turn to see an exhausted looking Yamamoto with a cast around his right arm staring at them. He was smiling, but there was something forced about it that made me cringe. He gave me a tired nod.

"Takeshi, are you alright?" And like any good father, Tsuyoshi descended upon his son with concern lined all over his face.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The silence was awkward, especially when I had just realised I was a third wheel in this situation. I wanted to apologise to Takeshi before I leave, or say some comforting words, or say anything. Anything to hold his sanity.

But I was such a coward. I left without a word.

* * *

The next day, I was so scared I dreaded coming to school. No, I wasn't scared of Yamamoto's suicide attempt (okay I admit it was partially the reason), I was afraid of facing him. Facing the music, facing what I had done. I had practically screwed the plot line. Yeah sure, in the manga, Takeshi had broke his arm too. But what I had done... I was not supposed to be interfering with Canon. More importantly, I had... I had _hurt_ him.

Needless to say, being a rich daughter had its pros. I told Hatori I wasn't feeling well that day, which was kind of true, and I look leave from school.

Since I was having almost a full day all free (home tutors were called off, they assumed I was too sick to have any lessons, well, except the violin teacher and another who taught me how to behave as a noble of sort), I decided to take that day off from everyone. As much as I like them, I missed having a moment of solitude to myself. Come to think of it, I haven't had any alone time since I arrived in this world. Everyday I was surrounded by butlers, maids, and tutors back in the mansion, and students and teachers and random people outside of the mansion (so far).

I didn't feel like heading towards Namimori Chuu (duh), nor did I want to stay inside my room. Today was supposed to be all about me... now if only I knew what I want to do for me...

Hell, I haven't had a day off in ages and now I'm lost at what to do! What did I do at the other side when I had a day off anyway? Let's see... Reading, either manga or books, watching animes or Fanfiction or... Or self-training? Well, shit. How am I going to do all those anti-social activities without my world's technology. No, I wasn't meaning that this world didn't have technology, it was just that it didn't have the mangas and animes of my world, and all of them are crappy, as lame as that sounded. Self-training was cancelled. As much as I enjoy softball, not to mention the upcoming dangers, I had said before, I wanted some distraction, a more relaxing enjoyment and freedom.

In the end, I sneaked out of the mansion, and deciding against leaving Jamari at the mansion even though it was supposed to be a day to myself. Who know? It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"What the hell..." I muttered to myself darkly as I wrapped my hands behind my head and strolled through the streets.

I couldn't even go off and gorge myself on the various cuisines in Namimori; I didn't have spending money. Heck, I was a rich child, and I was sure Hatori would've given me some if I asked, but I had not needed to use money in so long, I didn't even think about asking. Again, it was no big deal. If I couldn't be a pig, I'd just find something else to do.

An hour strolling through the various sectors of Namimori District and I found myself playing tourist as I turned it into a game to see if I could find the homes and locations of Tsuna's future and present friends, and some of the famous places. I knew where Namimori Chuu, Namimori River, the legendary playground and cake shop were so there was no point in searching for them. I made sure to steer clear of the school as I went about with my game.

All the while, I worked on my mental map of Namimori. I haven't gotten a chance to really explore Namimori as I hurried to learn all the stuff taught by tutors and whatnot so this was a great chance to do so. Come to think about it, I had only gain freedom when Father had gone overseas for his work a few months back. I wondered what was his occupation. Of the few moments I managed to catch a few glimpse of him, he was either doing paperwork, doing paperwork, or doing paperwork. We even ate meals at different timings.

_**Ellenia, if you want to leave, you can. You know, it's already been four years, let alone the two months regenerating time for me.**_

Jamari, once again, had his voice in serious-mode. It reminded me of Tsuna and DWM (Dying will Mode) Tsuna.

If I left, the last wish would be useless. Jamari had long since explained to me the rules of Genie-wishing. And I recalled along that line there was this "_No powers, in any form, can be granted to the wisher in their original world_". So I could not wish for teleportation. Man, that sucked. If I had teleportation, I could wake up late everyday and-

"Ellenia." I found a trail of greenish smoke from the oil lamp necklace to the space beside me.

"Jamari?"

"Don't worry, no one can see me besides you. I am, a Genie after all."

"I'll use my second wish before I go home," I stated.

"Well then, I assume you have your own planning?"

I did not answer him, instead, chose to kick at small stones and rocks on the ground like a sulking brat. Jamari chuckled, shrinking back to its lamp. It until Jamari went back I found myself surrounded by my worst enemy...

... The _stairs._

I just sounded like Po of Kung Fu Panda. Okay maybe I wasn't exceptionally fond of the stairs, but seeing flights and flights and flights of countless flights of stairs, I just had a tendency to start hating it. Though given a second thought, I reasoned that I should go up. For this was where the shrine was.

Shines meant on top of a hill, hill meant greenery, greenery meant peace.

Peace meant meditation, meditation meant distress.

Yes, it'd be high time for me to distress myself.

Treating the stairs as another training course, I arrived at the shrine.

* * *

Thanks to countless animes and mangas I had enjoyed, I picked up bits of informations here and there, hence, equipping me with the basic knowledge of the shrine.

However, unlike the shrines I had seen in most animes/mangas, this one didn't have komainu. Which was weird, considering how even miniature shrines also had mini-komainu, the dog/fox guardians of the shrine. I cleansed my hands and offered a quick prayer to the local tsuchi-kami.

I quickly found a space near the shrine and sat down cross-legged. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my right hand over my left, a habit I had developed as I meditated more often when I was, you know, there. Of course I had meditated a few times over here too, but I had just stayed in my room and sat down on the bed staring at empty spaces. When I meditate, it usually imply that my surroundings are:

1) Bustling with greenery

2) Quiet and peaceful

3) Alone in a 300m radius

With all the servants in the mansion... Well you get the idea.

I took a deep inhale, savouring my own sweet meditation time, which was rare but peaceful and gratifying. I listened to the nature shifting around me. The birds were chirping, the chirping mixed with some high-pitched tweeting. Hmm, a baby bird. Melodious chorus of the insects around me. A small creature crept away. Someone walked towards me-

Wait what?

"Ciaossu."

I snapped my eyes open in surprise, scanning my surroundings stupidly before I realised Reborn was a baby and babies, no offence, were short midgets.

"Oh hi Reborn," I greeted, trying my best to hide my shock and nervousness.

I stole a glance at my watch but remained seated, as I didn't see the need to stand. It was long gone noon. Which meant Yamamoto's suicide incident was dealt with. It was at the morning, wasn't it?

Reborn sat in front of me, his black eyes as piercing and calculating as ever and his yellow pacifier glistening under the rays of sunlight that streaked through the mildly dense canopy.

Though somehow, I felt his presence comforting.

However, there was one tinny tiny problem lurking on here.

There were problems which I could deal with, and problems which I couldn't. Solitude was one of the things that don't bother me in the least; I could deal with being alone, no problem. I'd probably just started having mini-fanfics in my head or story planning, or maybe I'll grab a book and start reading. Even if I was really out of reading materials, light training wouldn't hurt, right?

What I couldn't handle was awkward silence.

Which was happening right now between me and Reborn. Okay, forget about tinny tiny problem. It was one big pain of the ass.

"Err, hello? Reborn?" I murmured, but the Arcobaleno's eyes didn't shift. Wait, they never did move didn't they? Now that was scary, considering the structure of a normal human eye and Reborn's were like, two pools of complete black... Thing.

"You are not in school today," he said finally, in his high-pitched squeaky baby voice.

I resisted the urge to just shot back a "well, duh. It's still school hours now and I'm not in school."

"I was... On leave." I replied. I got the hint that Reborn wanted me to elaborate, so I continued," I've seen a bad vision. That's all."

"What have you seen?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi suiciding."

"Is it successful?"

"No," I said, trying to be as firm as I could be. I was sweating. As if to assure myself, I repeated. "No. He is saved. Unharmed."

We remained in silence saved for the sound of nature.

Reborn stood up and turned, back facing me.

"Iris Tenebris, a student with Italian bloodline. Besides that, no other information regarding families or relatives. Six years ago, first appeared in Namimori District-"

"Wow wow wait a minute. Hold your horses." I held both hands, palm facing Reborn in a defensive manner. "What do you mean no informations regarding family? I am very very 101% sure that I have a father and mother."

"That's right. Who are you?" Reborn turned to face me, fedora shadowing his eyes.

"I told you before I'm Iris Tenebris, or Tenebris Iris if you go by the Jap way."

Although Reborn looked like he wanted to question me further, he did not do so. Instead, he left as quietly as he had approached me, leaving me to myself, me and the nature.

* * *

_**And there you go, Chapter 11. So how's it? Many of you may probably find some parts of the chapter kind of familiar, especially the hospital visit. Well that was credited to AccessBlade, I have sent her a PM alr, but she/he isn't replying, so I went ahead and post the chapter. Let's just say that if she/he disapprove it, I'll rewrite it. Somehow.**_

_**And enough rambling, now on to the OMAKE!**_

* * *

A Humourous OMAKE:

In which Ellenia in wished for time travel in KHR, and was granted. (3/10)

**Warning:** _Ellenia, well, she wasn't really Ellenia. I changed her personality to fit the theme of being humourous. So now she's a hyper-active fan-girl. But still the idiot she was._

.

"I wish for time travelling in one of my favourite anime, KHR."

"Wish granted. However, there are conditions. One, you are to stay a duration of 5min per travel, no more, no less. Second, you have a limit of 10 travels, so choose wisely.

* * *

I landed in a not-so-graceful manner in a random place. No, not just any random place. It was a random place in Italy. I looked around enthusiastically...

However, my eyes widened in shock. They wasn't even living in a acceptable condition. I had prepared myself, yes, but this was horrifying. People were dressed in dirty rags that looked as old as themselves, lifeless bodies laid on the ground. A pungent scent wafted into my nostrils, making it twist in irritation and making me wanted to throw up.

"Look, someone's here," someone voiced out.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?"

I, for one thing, knew that they were speaking Italian, but somehow I understood them without any difficulties. And for another thing, I knew that the slum knows of no rules, except that weaklings obey the strong.

I did not know how to defend myself.

"It seems that little girl is scared, what about you do what we say and you'll be unharmed?"

And what's with that 'little girl' talk? Sure, I was only 13, but 'little girl' was going too far.

"And 'little girl' here wants to refuse, you bunch of sickening hooligans!" Okay, I wasn't thinking. And me minus thoughts equals to a rash and impulsive girl. And impulsive me could result in... Bad endings.

"What? Little girl wants a fight ye?"

Alright, I'm scared now. I glanced at my time-travel timer. Only a minute had passed! Shit shit (oh i should cuss in Italian, right?) Merda merda merda!

"If you want her, you must get through me first!" Someone declared.

And that knight-in-shining-armour turned up to be the one I was looking for. Upon seeing him though, the gangsters walked away like a defeated dog.

Huh, I didn't know Giotto was this strong when he looked even younger than me, though he had a façade that told otherwise.

"GIOTTO!" I glomped him.

"Huh? Who's Giotto?"

His response alarmed me. I did a double check on him. Gravity-defying blond hair? Check. Blue eyes? Check. Tunafish-like figure? Check check check. Then why was he not Giotto?

"Err, anyway, thanks. Who are you?"

"I don't have a name."

Ohh that was the reason. People living in the slum were nameless, since names were unnecessary. You'd know him as the 'strong person who can beat you up' or as the 'person you can gain advantage from'.

"Then I'll give you a name. Remember, Giotto. Your name's Giotto. I'm Butterfly. See ya, got to go!"

* * *

"Oof!" The second time I fell was on a sofa, thank god. I did not like introducing my butt to the cold hard ground.

"Who are you?" A red octopus made itself known.

"G! Ain't you G?" Saying names in a single alphabet felt weird, but never mind.

"How did you know my na-"

"GIOTTO!" I proceeded to hug the now much older blond at the table. It seemed that I landed on his office. Excellent!

"Giotto! Are you alright? Do you need me to dispose of this... Unladylike being?"

Giotto struggled in my death hug and forced out a weak "Calm down first, G. I think she meant no harm."

"But she can assassinate you... or suffocate you... Or..."

"Do I look that weak to you?"

He made G speechless. Go Giotto!

"Now may you introduce yourself?"

I released him from my hug, but the face-splitting grin was still ever present on my face.

"Yo, Giotto. Nice to see you again. And nice to meet you G!"

"Wait, 'again'? You've met Giotto before?"

"Yeah, I'm Butterfly."

G snorted. "As if we'll believe you. State your true name, and your reason for being here or els-"

"Butterfly? You're Butterfly?" Giotto eyes widened.

"Err, my real name's Ellenia actually, but yeah, I'm the Butterfly."

"But... You don't look much older when I last saw you."

"That's because I have not grown!" I laughed. I looked at my timer, and said," well 5 min's gonna be up soon. I've got to go, well, after a min."

"Go? Go where? And what did ya mean by '5min's gonna be up?" G asked

"So many questions," I wagged a playful finger at him.

"Wait, before you go, I just want to thank you for giving me my name. It... Is like an acknowledgement to my existence... It's like-"

"Hush, my dear." He held his tongue. I continued," well, I'll see you next time!"

* * *

"So you've finally got your guardians all set!" I said, now in a much plusher sofa.

"Who are you?" Giotto asked, alarmed and in a ready stance.

"How sad you'd already forgotten me!" I said in mock tears, then added, "Giotto, my dear, how you'd grown, and now you've got your guardians you forget about me!"

"Wait... Is that you, Ellenia?"

"Oh cut it, call me Butterfly. And show me your mansion plus your guardians."

He stared at me incredulously. "What?"

"No, nothing," he replied before putting his gloves inside his pocket and stood up.

"I've only got 5min, 4 now, so you better hurry!"

"O-Okay!"

He showed me around his mansion, but it was nowhere as big as the Vongola mansion shown in the anime, so it took me less than 3 min to meet all his guardians.

"This is G."

"Yo, G. Miss me?"

"Asari."

"Oof I'm so going to glom you!"

"Lampo."

"Is your hair dyed?"

"Knuckles."

"Be cool to the EXTREME!"

"Alaude."

"Err, hi?"

"Daemon."

"I think I got to go now bye."

* * *

_**That's the first 3 travels now. I bet many of you will be wondering where the (Part 2) of 'Different Time Zone'. Well, problem is, I was short of plot bunnies, or whether to send her to Giotto's Time or the before Arcobaleno curse time. Any suggestions.**_

_**InvisibleGoldStar: **there's a reason why they're called the 'Arcobaleno', don't you think so?_

_**Ehh PEOPLE! Where are you reviews?**_

**Answer: **_I would say it's a three way tie between Lal Mirch, Colonnello and Fong. Well Lal is special cuz she's the only female out there who actually fights. Bianchi, well, I never really see her one-on-one. And most females in KHR are... (O-M-Gosh...) And Chrome doesn't really count. Colonnello and Fong is unexplainable. Maybe because I like the 'kora' and the way Colonnello talks? Fong is a Chinese Martial Artist and he was always calm._

**Question: **_If you were to choose, who do you want to have as a relative (state the relationship eg. Brother/Sister/Mother/Father/Great great great great grandfather...) in KHR? Why?_

_**And that's me, Evan, signing out!**_


	12. Man, this day Sucked

Chapter 12

Man, this day sucked

When I had come back the next day, things were looking terrible right off the bat. The project work we had done were ruined because of, well you know, _blood_. My less friendlier group mates were basically scowling at me throughout the whole day, and even the more friendlier ones were frowning at me. Mureiko didn't blame me, but I had a feeling she was a bit annoyed too. Not to say, our teacher demanded a copy within that day, or risk getting demerit points.

It was _as if _I give the education here half a damn anyway.

Though the treatment I was receiving was not liked in any way, so I decided to write another one, during the typical student favourite homework-rush time, aka during lessons. They were boring and I had my own tutors anyway, in addition my score was among the top 3 every single time, so it was okay. Yes, I had said top 3 not first. I was no genius and I had my stronger and weaker subjects, even when I was drilled through endless tutoring I wasn't perfect. Not to mention the education level now was just a year behind my own level. Ahh, just wondering how anime students could get straight 100 for _every single tests._

Alas, that was not the worst part yet. The whatever teacher found out I wasn't paying attention in class (even when I had answered his question correctly) and snatched away my almost-done project and tore it into a million pieces. Right. In. Front. Of. My. Eyes. (With lightning flashing in the background. I mean, serious.)

Now, I hated project work. But I hated it even more to re-do _and_ re-do it again.

That's it! I'm going to-

_**Calm down, Ellenia. You are not seeing your teacher but a... A... Butterfly! Ah yeah, a yellow butterfly fluttering through the green green meadow. Flying and flying.**_

That did not come in time to save an innocent pencil which laid broken into half on my desk. Well should I just say I was lucky that it was a cheap 2B pencil and not one of my favourite pens?

* * *

I paced to and fro at the green corner, watching the Green Committee members watering and tending the plants briefly before they left for whatever they were busy at.

Finally. Peace.

I half heartedly brushed a spot and sat down, hands curling into the familiar position and started to meditate.

Though just when I was about to close my eyes, I noticed that, to my horror and amazement, three ravens flying over the school's main building had dropped down like rocks, as if they were dead.

_What could have caused that?_

_**Remember you've told be about the episode which Lambo and Bianchi meets the gang? I believe it's Bianchi, is it?**_

Now that made sense. Bianchi had attempted to assassinate Tsuna for the sake of her one-sided love for Reborn so that he could return to the mafia world and whatever. I debated whether or not to go up. Something tightened around my chest as I remembered the incident which took place two days ago.

I was a coward, yes, but I still had to face the music.

I climbed up the stairs slowly, which seemed to become never-ending by the minute. Engrossed in my thoughts, I did not notice someone in front of me, and being the idiot I was, I bumped into her. It was then I realised I was looking at the only woman with abnormal hair colour in KHR.

Bianchi.

It must be a trait that ran in the family. Gokudera had white/silver hair, Bianchi had dull pink. And to think, their parents' hair were completely normal (I couldn't say for Gokudera, considering that his mother's was silver white as well, but Bianchi... Unless you tell me she'd gotten a Uzumaki mother, if you see what I mean). Was it a coincidence that G had red hair?

Probably not. And I was not even going to start on Ryohei.

I paced myself for the last flight of stairs. It was kind of _too_ obvious to me that I was shaking nervously like a leaf in a thunderstorm. Weather references not intended, though.

Giving the slightly ajar roof door a meek push, I immediately had four pairs of eyes directed at me. Reborn in his usual unsurprising look (it would be an amazement itself to see Reborn getting surprised at anything, well, anything besides the Arcobaleno Curse), Tsuna in his '_Hieee who is this person? Not another from mafia under the disguise of a Namimori student?_' Or somewhere along that line. Gokudera was still kneeling and clutching on his stomach as an after-effect of seeing his sister who fed him poison cookies. On the contrast, it was simply incredible that he managed to pull off an annoyed half-scowl while in _that_ kind of position.

Takeshi. He was giving me a curious gaze, the same stare he had on me before the Volleyball Tournament. A small part of me ached when I noticed he was eating with one hand, with the other set in a cast and resting on a sling, while the other part felt relieved when I was not met with something unpleasant. Though, knowing Takeshi, he probably wouldn't blame me.

That didn't really help in the end.

Reborn seemed to sense _something_ that either showed in my eyes or my body language (he was such a great mind-reader) or already knew something due to his spy network, or anything that ran in between. He turned to Tsuna and told him something like being a boss of a famiglia and having to take care of his subordinate, and ordered his to carry his right hand man to the nurse, leaving me and Yamamoto, _alone_.

"Err, may I sit here?" I asked with a bit of uncertainty, gesturing the spot where Tsuna had been sitting on before the incident. Miraculously, the three half-dead crow had already flew to some unknown places.

"Sure, I can't see why not? Haha," Takeshi laughed like the cheerful person he was while grabbing an onigiri from his bento box and munching on it.

I was not sure if there was really a tension between us, but I was squirming with unease. I didn't even bring my bento up here, and it was awkward sitting there just watching somebody chewing on his onigiri.

"You want a sushi?" Takeshi asked, gently pushing his bento towards me in a friendly manner.

"Sure..." I took one which looked like it had sliced fish as filling, and took a bite. "Hmmm, it's delicious!"

"Haha, it is, right. Our sushi shop's the best in Japan!"

"Oh..." I said, barely a whisper, a lump forming in my throat. I was half-sure Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's dad, made sushi and onigiri for him because he was... Inconvenient to use utensils single-handedly. Of course, he may manage a pair of chopsticks well, but he couldn't use his other hand to hold the bento box while eating.

"Yamamoto..." My voice faltered a bit when he immediately turned towards me.

_**Ganbatte, Butterfly.**_

A small smile graced into my face momentarily at the cheering of Jamari, before being tucked in. I drew in a deep, assuring breath.

"I am sorry that I am the cause of your injury!"I exclaimed. _It's now or never_. I blurted out all the thoughts that rendered myself guilty ever since that moment when Takeshi crashed down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left that day without telling you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to go to school yesterday because I am a coward. I'm sor-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Takeshi had stopped chewing on his onigiri, which was left half-eaten in his hand. A grain of rice was stuck on his face. It was kind of funny, but I didn't laugh.

"Ain't... I the one who caused your injury?" My voice cracked like dry leaves. My head was low and my eyes glued to the ground, as if checking for holes to swallow me in.

He didn't reply immediately, instead, shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner and lay down on the floor, hands — _hand_ — behind his head. He gazed at the sky, seemingly finding the clouds interesting. If he had remained silent for a few more minutes, I would have mistaken him for a Nara. That or he was dozing off.

"Ma maa... I was just careless so don't reproach yourself." He stated, before a satisfying smile crept onto his face. It was a authentic one. "Besides, one unfortunate event can lead to another which is for the better." Like the bondings that have been forming, very quickly, I must add, between him and Tsuna. The simple acts of casting worried looks at Tsuna when he attempted to carry Gokudera had shown a close friendship. No doubt he would have volunteered if not for my presence.

"So you don't blame me?"

"Why will I blame you? It's not your fault anyway." Yamamoto sat up, picked out his half-eaten onigiri from his bento box, and continued eating. He met my gape and returned it with a warm smile.

If I hadn't be against romance all this time, I might have even started a 80 x OC romance fic.

However, I understood that Takeshi wasn't thinking of me in that way. I could apprehend the meaning of friendship.

My fingers curled around the long-forgotten-to-eat sushi, and brought it up to my mouth.

"So, we're friends, right?"

"Of course! Even though we've known each other's names already, I'll still do another intro. I'm Iris, call me Butterfly."

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, you can call me Takeshi!"

And thus, I've made a second friend in KHR.

* * *

**I've been tempting to just end chapter 12 here, but seeing how little the words are, and reading a review (see people, the magic reviews can do!), I decided to write on! Cheer, guys. And review!**

* * *

I totally forgotten about the cake event held in our school. If you wanted to ask why in the world(s) would my school have so many freakin' events, maybe a good explanation would be that Namimori people loved events, festivals, celebrations, anything of the kinds. Our school, naturally, was affected. Not that I didn't enjoy these events, anyway. They always eat into lessons, so they were very much welcomed.

Cake event: an event held once a month where girls and boys took turns to make cakes while the other party did some random activities in the classroom as they were waiting. Though I suspected that the school wanted to grade Home Econ this way. Or maybe find out who was the school's idol or something. I recalled last month when I was walking past 1-A, Kyoko being surrounded by plates and plates of cake. No surprise.

I eyed warily at my cake. The base was burnt. The cream was not even. The decorations were smeared.

I scanned the cakes around me. They looked like they had been manufactured by a world-class cake machine. Either that or made by world-class chefs.

Well, at least mine was edible, poison-less and safe.

"I knew I should have at least practised at home," I grumbled beside my buddy, Mureiko. The class girls was advancing back to our 'territory' which was to say, to 1-D, where the boys were waiting hopefully for us.

"It's okay, you still have another 2 months before our turn again," Mureiko chirped beside me.

I glanced at her cake. It was _fabulous_.

"That's bullshit. How many times have I not screwed up the cake event?" I retorted.

"Hmm, once?"

"Okay that's good enough. My life mission is accomplished."

I slid open the door, found my seat, and proceeded to finish my cake by myself.

"Can I have a bite too? Just before you finish yours."

I looked with mock tearful eyes at my buddy. "Mureiko, have I ever told you how _much_ I love you?"

Chuckling, she replied," every single time we come back from the school kitchen."

* * *

I strolled through the corridor alone, nothing better to do. I wonder who would Kyoko give her plate to... I paused. Wait.

The story had already started! And I was not aware! The lightning in the morning was real, it was TYL Lambo. Add on to that, I had freaking bumped into Bianchi! Why ain't I on alert?

_**Because you're an idiot.**_

_Woah, thanks Jamari, I am sooooo grateful._

_**Always welcome.**_

I rolled my eyes mentally, and caught sight of a kid Lambo wandering in the corridor. He looked into a class, which is, unsurprisingly, class 1-A. I fished out my notepad and flipped to the 'Episode 3' page.

_Lambo is gonna fire the 10-year Bazooka at himself after seeing Reborn!Tsuna eating all the cakes. Bianchi comes with a poison cake, mistake him for her ex-boyfriend Romeo. TYL!Lambo got a hit flat on his face, then Tsuna attempts to shake him awake. The scene is cut here._

Once again pocketing my notebook, I watched as the scene unfolded itself.

I must admit, quite guilty of sadist, that it was hilarious. Watching Bianchi's mood swings, scratch that, watching _anybody's_ mood swings were fun. One moment Bianchi was like, running through the hallway with a 3-layered cake, attempting to assassinate Tsuna using that, and then, her eyes just locked on her supposedly 'Romeo', her face in a slight pink tint, and actually _stuttering._

The next moment, TYL!Lambo met his end with said 3-layered cake smacked onto his face.

Really, it was those situations where I had _no_ idea to laugh or to be serious or something.

Poke. Poke.

"Err, can you please stop poking my friend over here?" Guess who?

"No." And yepp, that's me. Hey why are you guys staring at me like that? It wasn't everyday you find a half-dead body for you to poke with a stick! Speaking of it, how in the world was a stick lying around in the corridor?

"Haha, it's you!" And that was Takeshi, mildly amused at the scene.

I abandoned the random stick and fished out a towel from my pocket. No it wasn't any random towel found in a 4-D world actually. It was the dish towel used for Home Econ.

Darn it. I'd just get another one.

Tentatively, I wiped all the unknown goo off from TYL!Lambo's face, hoping that it would be better this way. At least it accounted for the poking just a moment ago. See, I wasn't such a bad person after all!

To the wonders of the world, TYL!Lambo stirred. He opened an eye, which slid from me (who was taking up most of his vision field) to Tsuna (who was at the background along with class 1-A's students).

"Young Vongola," he forced a greeting. His eyes slid back to me. "And who may you be?"

My heart... Totally _sank_ to the bottom of my shoes. Man, I wiped off all the stuff from your face and that's all you've got to say?

This day sucked. I wasn't even like a proper OC sent to the KHR world. I mean, where's all the impacts? Where was the TYL!Lambo recognising me or crying or at least close to tears of joy when he saw me? If there ever was a test of 'how successful an OC into KHR is' I might as well flunk it, with scores of dead last. Heck, I was sure I'd get a negative mark.

Letting a polite smile into my facade, I coolly told him that "I'm Iris, but you can call me Butterfly."

And with that, suddenly pink smoke clouded (again, no puns intended) around the teenage and a noisy baby came into the scene. I immediately stood up to leave.

In the background, even as I turned my head to look back, I could see (and hear) Lambo in his noisy self, shouting how great he was, then the purple... Things... On the floor caught his attention and he exclaimed something like "grape cake" or something, before keeling over from Bianchi's food poisoning. A shadow came over beside Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, you need to get back for class." Tsuna sent a panicked look over at Lambo, who had fainted.

"But what about him?" He jerked his head awkwardly.

"Who?" Reborn's eyes bypassed Lambo entirely. I sighed and shook my head, all the while smiling.

Now, to wash my hands and get myself back to class. I hope Lambo's alright...

* * *

**I can't expand it no matter how HARD I tried! (_) PLUS! the Takeshi scene damn hard to write I got stuck there for 3-4 days without a clue, then my gang of friends came to my rescue and shower me in suggestions. **

**Yay thanks to ****_theheart-brokenone_****!**

**Now, on with the OMAKE!**

* * *

A Humourous OMAKE:

In which Ellenia in wished for time travel in KHR, and was granted. (6/10)

**Warning:** _Ellenia, well, she wasn't really Ellenia. I changed her personality to fit the theme of being humourous. So now she's a hyper-active fan-girl. But still the idiot she was._

.

I looked at her, she stared back at me.

"May I help you?"

"Er, no no. Just continue. I'm just curious how the rocks/stones/gems are split and made into another set of rings. Don't mind me. Please continue."

Sepira was kind of amused, but since she was the famed great x ?n grandma of Yuni, she's also another innocent woman who trusts anyone. No! I mean, she's a good person! Why are you guys looking me liddat?!

After seeing the magic of stone-splitting, I decided to leave. Time was ticking, anyway.

* * *

I landed in a room. Well, no. I landed on a table.

"Oww my butt hurts like hell. Maybe I should have wish for 'time travelling but landing in pillows' or sort." I groaned to myself.

And I realised seven pairs of eyes were on me. Not surprisingly. If I was not wrong... This place should be the one that they always met up for missions before that incidence.

"Who are you?" Came Reborn and Lal Mirch's voices, which were calm and demanding, whereas Skull's was a bunch of nervous, astonished blabber. Fong, Viper, Verde and Luce was silent, though when I stared at Luce (who was carrying a box of cookies) she smiled sweetly at me. Verde was observing me like the scientist he was.

"Can I have a cookie?" I once again turned my full attention to Luce, ignoring the death threats around me.

"Sure!" Luce extended the box of cookies towards me, and I took one which looked like it was chocolate flavoured.

"Hmmm nice! I love it!"

"Enough. I ask, who are you and how do you come in?"

Stealing a glance at my timer (which read that I still have 2 min to spare), I decided to pull a stunt.

"Reborn, Sun," I pointed at the fedora-wearing hitman. "Lal Mirch, though in the end it is supposed to be Colonnello, Rain." I had mused a bit in the middle clause. "Skull, Cloud, though I found that very strange." I shrugged. "Viper, or Mammon, is the mist. Verde the thunder/lightning..." I tried not to shudder as I found Verde gaving me a very calculating gaze, almost like I was gonna be used in his next experiment. "Fong, the Storm, and finally Luce, Sky, the one who colours and engulfs everything."

Majority seemed like they were bemused, whether they showed it or not. Luce looked astonished. Well, at least astonished for her, considering the fact that she seldom got emotional.

"Well then, I gotta go, catch you guys during the incident so I could laugh at your faces. But don't worry Luce I won't tease at you, cuz you've given me a cookie!"

With that, I was gone.

* * *

"MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!"

Ignoring the bump on my buttock, I got up and went over to the gathering... Which consisted of a chibi Luce, chibi Reborn, chibi Lal Mirch and Colonnello, chibi verde, chibi skull, fong, viper...

Everyone was still trying to overcome their shock, well, except Luce. She was the 'oracle' after. She stared at me. I stared back. She stared some more.

"This time I have no cookies?" I started in a disbelieved tone. "But wait, who brings cookies for such an occasion? Stupid me!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Actually, I do have some. They have shrunk though." Amused, Luce took out some cookies from her whatever-place and handed me.

"Man, this is tiny!" I fingered the mini mini quarter bite sized cookie and put it inside my mouth. "Hmmm delicious as always!"

The rest of the Arcobaleno was either looking at the ever-so-mysterious pacifier in front of them, or testing their new body, or staring at us.

I once again allowed my fan-girl side to take control.

"REBOOOOOOOOOOORNNNNNN!" I cried, glomping said Arcobaleno. He was completely squished under my weight. "Oh my god, you're even cuter up close! Oh, but Fong is even cuter! (I proceeded to glomp Fong, but he evaded me, that Chinese Martial Artist!) Are all the Arcobaleno this squishy? OH MY GOD, I have to try squishing Viper! His cheeks look so smoosh-able with that cute tattoo of his! Wait, is Mammon a guy or a girl? I never really knew, though I think he's probably a guy-"

So I crept towards Viper like a (dunno? Human?), who looked just as stunned as Reborn.

After glomping every single chibi's I could at the spot, I returned to a mildly shock, or a still recovering from shock, Reborn.

"You're a time traveller?" That's him.

"Aye, sa!" I mimicked Happy from Fairy Tail. "And another thing, I'm not from your world! Isn't that cool?"

"No wonder I can't see you in my visions..." Hummed Luce.

My timer ticked.

"Ooh see you guy later, bye!"

* * *

**So, this is it. Even with the OMAKE, I still feel it's so short! T.T**

**I wanted to do this already, but OIIIII CHARMAINE! (REAL Culprit: LemonGoddess) Did I ever told you you are a huge asshole?**

**But I love you anyway MUHAHAHA.**

**Once again, thanks to all the people who reviewed (which is still a pathetic amount)!**

**Sakura aiko's owner desu:**_ Oh LOL! Man, I always wanted an overprotective brother!_

_**Answer:** Hmmm... I love myself for this question. I want Takeshi to be my brother! So he can teach me his superior baseball skills and I use it for softball! And I'm sure he'll also be overprotective of me! But wait, isn't all the characters here overprotective? Man, I'd like to see the Arcobalenos getting overprotective of their child. Maybe I can try that story for another OMAKE?_

_**Question:** What element of the Sky do you think you are, and why?_

**And anything, that's Evan signing out. Till the next chapter!**


End file.
